Jouvence
by Anna.Stapleton
Summary: Harry se voit confier son professeur de potion peu après un accident de chaudron dû à sa propre bêtise, une incidence qui pourrait bien le faire changer d'avis sur son détestable professeur...
1. Chapter 1

« Toujours la même rengaine… »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la paillasse voisine : Hermione s'attaquait déjà à l'élaboration de sa potion sous les yeux brillant d'admiration de son voisin du moment, Neville Londubat. Le professeur ayant visiblement souhaiter que « Rien n'arrive aujourd'hui surtout au vus du niveau de complexité de cette potion. » mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable donc. Avec un soupir, le survivant s'attaqua donc lui aussi à la réalisation de sa potion, il feuilleta rapidement le manuel, fronça les sourcils au vus de la complexité des mots défliant sous ses yeux : tant de symbole dont il ne comprenait pas la signification :

« Et ne pensez-vous pas que cela irait mieux en retournant votre livre M. Potter ? »

L'intéressé rougit violement sous les rires d'une bonne partie de la salle tandis que son détestable professeur de potion faisait pivoter le manuel. Adressant un sourire sarcastique pour toute réponse au regard assassin de son élève, l'homme tourna les talons pour regagner son bureau derrière lequel il s'affaissa, les bras fermement croisé sur sa poitrine. D'un geste rageur, le Griffondor saisit une poignée d'herbe aromatique qu'il entreprit de découper sous l'œil atterré de son meilleur ami :

« Eh vieux un peu de calme, il faut les hacher menu pas les réduire en poussière !

-Excuse moi Ron… Simplement…»

Il se pencha en avant pour murmurer sur le ton de la confidence :

« Plus les années passent et moins je le supporte !

-Snape ? Personne n'a jamais pût l'encadrer cette espèce de chauve souris graisseuse !

-Ronald Weasley me permettrais-je de vous traiter de sale petit rouquin dégénéré dont les parents se reproduisent plus vite que les quelques membres qui composent mon élevage de souris blanches, soupira une voix émanant du bureau. »

Ron piqua un fard sous les nouveaux éclats de rire :

« Silence, beugla le professeur de potion. »

Le roux se frotta nerveusement la tête avant d'arracher le scalpel des mains de son voisin pour couper à son tour les racines de la plante :

« Depuis quand à t-il l'ouie aussi sensible cette espèce de cerbère…

-C'est un Légimens tout simplement, songea Harry jeter un regard en coin à son professeur. »

Les douloureux souvenirs de ses leçons d'Oclumencie avec l'homme lui revinrent en mémoire, le jour où tout avait cessé aussi d'ailleurs… Il revoyait encore le regard incendiaire de Snape lorsqu'il était parvenu en plus de le repousser à pénétrer dans l'esprit de l'homme. Il se mordit les lèvres, ce qu'il y avait vu il aurait aimé ne pas le voir. Son regard fût attiré par un vague mouvement de l'homme à quelques mètres de lui, il parcourait à présent les paillasses du regard tantôt aidant ou acquiescant d'un bref hochement de tête devant des chaudrons aux mixtures d'une couleur satisfaisante. Grimaçant, le professeur frotta discrètement son avant bras sous l'œil devenus suspicieux de Ron et Hermione :

« J'ai comme l'impression que le cours va être écourté, murmura le roux. »

Harry acquiesça gravement saisissant les racines qui traînait encore, acheva de les découper en un temps reccord puis les laissa tomber dans le chaudron. La potion vira instantanément au pourpre sous les yeux hébété d'Harry qui se pencha au dessus de son chaudron alors que Ron lui s'était déjà écarté de la paillasse :

« Et bien comment s'en sort notre héro national, railla le professeur en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son élève. »

Harry se retourna brièvement, croisa le regard corbeau du mangemort qui porta à nouveau la main à son bras puis tout deux reportèrent leur attention sur l'intérieur du chaudron en ébullition. Le plus jeune vit son professeur pâlir, la suite ce passa très vite :

« Imbécile de Potter, rugit le potioniste en saisissant violement le col de son détestable élève. »

Harry eu tout juste le temps de se voir projeter au sol par son enseignant que ce dernier se retrouvait violement projeter par l'explosion du chaudron contre la paillasse voisine contre laquelle il s'effondra. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, Harry se précipita aux cotés de l'homme saisissant la tête de l'homme entre ses mains, tentant de faire abstraction des gémissements affolés autour de lui et du sang qui se répandait en coulées vermeilles sur ses mains :

« Allez chercher Pom-Pom, tout de suite ! »

Harry tapotait avec agacement le coin de son livre, voilà maintenant près d'une heure que les cours s'était achevé et que le survivant attendait patiemment devant l'infirmerie. Après l'accident du cours de potion, l'infirmière avait accourus et pris en charge le professeur avec un professionnalisme exemplaire. S'en mordant les doigt toute la journée malgré la haine farouche qu'il continuait de vouée pour l'homme, Harry avait annoncer à ses amis la ferme intention de rendre visite au potioniste le soir même pour lui présenter ses excuses et prendre des nouvelles de sa santé. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le Directeur émerger de l'infirmerie pour lui faire signe, le jeune Griffondor attrapa à la va vite sa sacoche dans laquelle il y fourra son livre avant de se précipita vers le vieil homme qui l'invita à entrer. Suivant piteusement le directeur, les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à s'immobiliser dans une petite pièce qui n'était pas l'une des chambres de l'infirmerie. Harry grimaça songeant un instant qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne revoit pas son professeur aujourd'hui. Dumbledore prit place derrière un imposant bureau de chêne :

« Monsieur, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas évident à croire mais c'était un accident…

-Je ne doute pas de toi Harry, jamais, assura Dumbledore en invitant le jeune homme à s'assoire, un bonbon ?

-Non merci Monsieur, répondit poliment le garçon en s'asseyant néanmoins.

-Bien Harry, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là n'est ce pas ?

-Il va bien, coupa brutalement le plus jeune. »

Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de rire nerveusement, un grognement retentit soudain dans le dos du directeur :

« Plutôt. Mais disons qu'il y'a eu quelques… Complications. »

Harry fronça les sourcils se penchant pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que le vieux directeur tentait de mettre hors de sa vue, sans succès. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent un peu plus :

« Com-pli-ca-tions, répéta t-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Te souviens tu du petit incident de ce matin Harry ?

-Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvient pauvre fou ! »

Le survivant se pencha à nouveau, il n'était pas seul en compagnie d'Albus dans cette pièce. Pourtant il ne pouvait ni voir ni reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix aigue au possible. Il sentit la nervosité le gagner au fur et à mesure de cette conversation sans grand sens :

« Avec Snape ?

-Le professeur Snape, corrigea machinalement le vieil homme.

-Oui… Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'il va bien, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mauvais coup…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il va bien simplement…

-Bien ? Parce que vous appelez ça aller bien ? »

Deux mains d'un blanc immaculé plongèrent dans les robes du vieux directeur qui tressauta en saisissant le poignet de son 'agresseur' un adolescent aux cheveux corbeau apparut alors, un bandage sur le front, braquant une paire d'yeux sombre où l'on ne pouvait que lire une colère mal contenue. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il aperçut par l'embrassure d'une des manches bien trop grande pour lui, la marque du lord noir sur l'avant bras de l'autre qui se débattait comme un beau diable :

« Un mangemort, murmura t-il sans quitter des yeux le second adolescent.

-Vous voyez, je vous disais bien qu'on ne vous reconnaîtrez pas mon petit.

-Je ne suis pas votre petit, beugla le brun devenu pivoine. »

Parvenant enfin à se dégager, il retroussa légèrement ses manches, couvrit de son mieux sa marque et passa une main dans ses cheveux huileux. Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt : ce regard froid, ces cheveux à l'aspect plus que douteux, cette marque…

« P-Professeur Snape, souffla t-il abasourdis.

-Lui-même, cracha le second adolescent. »

A suivre…


	2. Prémices d'une cohabitation houleuse

« P-Professeur Snape, souffla t-il abasourdis.

-Lui-même, cracha le second adolescent. »

Les yeux émeraudes détaillèrent avec insistance l'autre adolescent : il avait peine à reconnaître son détestable enseignant sous une telle apparence. Si celui-ci avait gardé les cernes violacée et son regard sombre, son nez n'avait pas exactement l'aspect crochu et tordu qu'il obtiendrait avec l'âge, et sa mine qui paraissait si sévère passait ici pour une simple moue boudeuse. Le vieil homme observa le jeune Potter tout à son analyse et se décida finalement à l'en tirer d'un simple raclement de gorge :

« Severus subit actuellement les effets de la potion que vous avez accidentellement conçut. Visiblement une potion assez proche d'un retourneur de temps mais n'affectant qu'une personne et n'altérant aucunement sa mémoire, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Le professeur Snape à rajeunit… ?

-Oui en quelque sorte. Ce qui est amusant c'est que Severus semble avoir à peu près votre âge.

-C'est horripilant Albus, cracha sèchement le potioniste. »

Le vieil homme se racla la gorge, visiblement nerveux :

« Severus à donc conserver la totalité de ses souvenirs et à en effet repris un aspect plus, et le sorcier sembla chercher ses mots, jeune.

-Tout ça à cause de votre maladresse Potter, siffla le brun, non mais parce que tout le monde avais vus qu'il fallait coupé les racines de Fushia dans le sens de la longueur et n'ajouter que progressivement les ingrédients… Mais non, non M. Potter lui il regardait ailleurs, est tellement plus doué que le commun des mortels qu'il peut se permettre de réaliser une potion sans même lire le manuel, non : à l'envers ! Comment pourrais je oublier ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant que le grand Saint Potter est meilleur que tout le monde ! »

Harry et le directeur avait écouter sans mot dire l'interminable monologue du professeur de potion, l'observant agiter les bras en tout sens, en proie à une nervosité extrême. Dumbledore adressa un léger haussement d'épaule et un sourire à l'Elu qui le lui rendit timidement, faisant instantanément sortir de ses gonds le professeur de potion. Ce dernier s'élança vers Harry qui l'évita souplement et observa son détestable professeur se prendre les pieds dans sa tunique pour finalement finir sa course sur le plancher des vaches. Lâchant un mugissement rageur le Serpentard rajeunit se débattit comme il pût au milieu de cet amas de tissus :

« Ménage le un peu Harry, gronda doucement le plus vieux.

-Mais c'est lui qui à commencer, riposta le survivant.

-Un vrai bébé Potter…

-Et vous croyez que vous ressemblez à quoi là, à vous débattre parmi vos capes ?

-Potter ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! C'est de votre faute et celle de personne d'autre si je suis dans cet état, beugla Severus en se redressant. »

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et la cape du maître des potions chût jusqu'aux hanches de l'adolescent qui vira au pivoine. Harry ne lâchait pas des yeux les striures et les profonds sillons sombre qu'il apercevait sur les épaules et le torse de l'autre. Le plus jeune vit le potioniste saisir à la hâte l'un de ses pans de tissus pour s'en couvrir et détourna vivement la tête comme mis soudainement mal à l'aise face à ce regard émeraude. Harry tressauta lorsque deux mains ridés vinrent prendre place sur ses épaules :

« Severus ne faites pas l'enfant. Quand à toi Harry…

-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé, murmura le survivant ignorant royalement le vieil homme. »

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel alors que le potioniste se crispait violement :

« Ca ne vous regarde en rien Potter !

-Bien, bien, bien… Harry, il est évident qu'il va falloir que tu assumes tes actes mon jeune ami, murmura le vieil homme en se penchant vers l'Elu.

-J'ai peur de comprendre, grinça Severus en se relevant. »

Le vieux sorcier roula des yeux, une fois de plus :

« Je ne peux pas garder Severus indéfiniment dans mon bureau, quelqu'un finirais par soupçonner quelque chose. S'il reste seul dans ses appartements il en sera de même et en cas de problème je ne serais certainement pas prévenu. Je ne peux pas l'envoyer à Serpentard même en modifiant légèrement son apparence, il serait instantanément reconnu par Malefoy et sa bande. De plus c'est de votre faute Harry donc…

-Il est hors de question que j'intègre Griffondor en compagnie de Potter, et ses meilleurs amis Miss-je-sais-tout, cet espèce de cancre, et ce porc à poils roux, glapit le professeur.

-Miss Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley sont des enfants tout à fais charmant. Je suis sûr que tout ce passera pour le mieux pour vous Severus.

-Mais enfin Albus vous n'y pensez pas, beugla l'intéressé. »

Harry songea un instant que l'autre adolescent était dans un tel état de rage qu'il en oubliait les formules élémentaires de politesses :

« Je suis très sérieux Severus. Si cela peut vous faire plaisir vous porterez les couleurs de Serpentard, je ferais en sorte que nos chers bambins vous croit punis temporairement par un petit séjour dans la maison ennemi et que vous avez été très récemment transféré.

-Les gamins ne seront pas dupes bien longtemps !

- Préférez vous être changé en fille Severus ?

-Merci pour l'offre Albus, mais je crois que je ne supporterais pas de perdre près de trente ans et mes bijoux de famille dans la même journée, railla l'intéressé. »

Le vieil homme sourit distraitement tandis que son protéger se renfrognais :

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis censé me cacher, bougonna le jeune Severus.

-Vous n'êtes pas un professeur particulièrement apprécié Severus et même si je ne doute pas de vos formidables talents de duelliste, je pense que vous ne feriez pas le poids bien longtemps contre une bande de sorcier avide de faire payer leur professeur détesté. De plus si par malheur l'un des partisans de Voldemort découvrait votre état s'en serait finis de vous. Enfin Severus, et l'homme pesa le prénom de l'homme, vous êtes mon espion ce qui signifie qu'en plus de me devoir une obéissance aveugle vous êtes pour ainsi dire un expert en dissimulation d'identité… n'est ce pas ? »

Vaincu, l'adolescent baissa la tête pour ne plus la relever. Harry se mordit les lèvres, il aurait presque eu pitié de son professeur. Avec un sourire le vieil homme tapota amicalement l'épaule du jeune Severus qui ne réagit pas le moins du monde :

« Bien Harry. Tu as compris ? Nous ignorons les effets de cette potion sur le long terme, tu seras donc tenu de prendre en charge le professeur Snape pour que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit quand à son état.

-Je… Ferais de mon mieux, souffla le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur l'autre adolescent, de toute façon je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix…

-Précisément pas, grogna le brun en passant une fois de plus la main dans ses cheveux.

-Bien, nous allons donc régler les quelques formalités puisque vous êtes tous deux d'accord ! Un bonbon à l'ananas avant de commencer peut-être ?

-Sans façon, scandèrent les deux adolescents d'une même voix. »

Et pour une fois, le vieil homme parût ravit de ce refus.

* * *

><p>Harry parcourait les corridors, la version rajeunit de Snape sur ses talons :<p>

« Ne traînez donc pas comme ça…

-Aucune envie d'être aperçut avec la chauve souris des cachots monsieur Potter, railla le brun en accélérant pourtant le pas. »

Les deux adolescent ne s'adressèrent plus la parole tout au long du trajet, se contentant parfois l'un et l'autre d'un vague regard en direction tantôt du mur, tantôt du second garçon. Le survivant s'immobilisa soudainement devant le tableau barrant l'entré du dortoir, il consultât brièvement sa montre avant de se tourner avec un soupir vers son professeur : ce dernier serrait étroitement contre sa poitrine le sac que lui avait remis Dumbledore comme s'il eu s'agit d'un portoloin qui pourrait lui faire instantanément quitter le cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre. Harry jaugea un instant le regard sombre avant de prendre la parole :

« Une fois à l'intérieur je vous tutoierais et vous ferez de même. Ne prenez pas cela comme une impolitesse de ma part. Vous êtes donc Tobias… Tobias Prince c'est ça ? »

Après une hésitation le serpentard hocha brièvement la tête :

« Tobias est le nom…

-De mon père Tobias Snape. Prince est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, coupa sèchement le brun. »

Le Griffondor eu une moue boudeuse, rare était les fois où son professeur parlait de sa vie, le simple fait d'évoquer l'un ou l'autre de ses géniteurs semblait le mettre dans un profond désarrois :

« Et appelez moi Harry c'est d'accord Tobias ?

-Et qu'est ce qui m'oblige à dire Amen à toutes vos belles recommandations Saint Potter, cracha le brun en reculant d'un pas.

-Celui qui doit se montrer discret c'est vous et pas moi ! Ecoutez Snape… Croyez bien que partager ma chambre me rend aussi malade que vous, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Pardonnez moi par avance de vous faire subir ma présence suite à _votre_ stupidité congénitale Potter. A croire que c'est héréditaire, répliqua l'autre d'un ton acide.

-Quand serez-vous las d'insulter mon défunt père, soupira l'Elu.

-Après toutes ces années d'humiliations publiques, croyez bien que votre cher père va encore passer quelques décennies à se retourner dans sa tombe. »

Faisant appel à toute sa maîtrise de la colère, Harry se mordit les lèvres et inspira profondément avant de murmurer le mot de passe, le tableau pivota aussitôt. Les deux adolescents s'engagèrent et ne tardèrent pas à déboucher dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Harry pût voir un Severus particulièrement nerveux qui ne cessait d'observer les décors rouge et or et les autres adolescents qui ne semblaient pas avoir réellement remarquer leurs présences. Ils furent bientôt accueillis par un Ron au mieux de sa forme qui se figea en apperçevant Severus qui se terrait derrière son élève :

« Qui c'est celui là ?

-Tobias Prince, il est élève chez Serpentard depuis peu mais séjournera au dortoir quelques temps… Une punition pour lui et moi, ajouta Harry en jetant un regard au second adolescent. »

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête, se tortillant mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant du rouquin :

« Laisse moi deviner ? Cet enfoiré de Snape te l'a confié sous prétexte qu'il s'était égratigné la tête contre la paillasse ?

-Tu as tout compris Ron. »

Le Weasley roula des yeux, rapidement imité par son professeur. Finalement ce dernier tressauta lorsqu'il sentit une poigne chaude et ferme autour de sa main. Son regard se reporta sur la mine septique du jeune garçon qui lui broyait les doigts :

« Et bien je crois que nous n'avons pas tellement le choix… Je suis Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron. Même si t'es un serpentard, on va pas dire fichtrement mais je suis quand même heureux de faire ta connaissance.

-Pareillement, grinça Severus en mettant sèchement fin à leur empoignade. »

Le roux plissa les yeux en se penchant vers Harry :

« Il est bien comme tous ces crétins : froid comme un glaçon ! »

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire sous le regard assassin de son professeur qui l'attira en retrait sous l'œil septique du jeune Weasley :

« Pourriez-vous me montrer mon lit, siffla le brun.

-Couche tôt, répliqua moqueusement Harry.

-Potter encore une remarque de ce genre et je jure que je vous étripe ! »

L'intéressé ne moufta pas, s'engagea dans le dortoir, la version adolescente de son professeur sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière eux après avoir obligeamment fait entré l'autre en premier, Harry sourit bêtement alors qu'il se tenait aux cotés de son enseignant. Celui-ci tout à son observation dont les multiples banderoles aux couleurs de griffondors ne lui inspirait visiblement que du dégoût reporta finalement son attention sur l'autre avant de grimacer plus vivement encore. Pendant un instant le visage de Dudley se superposa sur celui du potionniste :

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage Potter, grinça t-il.

-Non Monsieur, je viens simplement de remarquer que vous étiez plus petit que moi. »

Alors que le jeune Potter se serait attendu à entendre son professeur hurler ou insulter une fois de plus son défunt père, il vit l'adolescent virer au pivoine avant de se détourner vivement :

« Monsieur, ça n'était pas…

-Mon lit Potter, coupa sèchement le brun. »

L'intéressé désigna distraitement un lit voisin au sien et vit l'autre s'y presser. Severus grimaça à la vue du rouge et or bordant la couverture qui semblait décidément lui triturer les mirettes, tâta le matelas comme pour évaluer le niveau de confort qu'il lui procurerait et se jeta sans plus de manière sur son couchage. Harry trouva l'attitude du maître des potions tout ce qu'il y'a de plus enfantine :

« Ce lit… Il vous conviendra, chuchota t-il nerveusement. »

Il vit l'adolescent détailler chaque recoin de la couchette :

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire oui… »

Le jeune sorcier déballa avec une vitesse impressionnante le sac qu'il tenait si étroitement il y'a quelques temps encore et se laissa glisser du lit avant de saisir un tas de tissu. Harry ne remarqua que le professeur avait troqués ses anciennes robes pour de nouvelles adaptés à sa nouvelle taille que lorsque celui-ci retira son haut. Le survivant observa son enseignant torse nus s'affairait en pestant à enfiller un nouveau vêtement, la musculature de l'adolescent était presque absente, seules ses côtes saillante et sa taille étroites attirait le regard. Pourtant toute l'attention d'Harry était véritablement focalisée sur les sillons sombres qu'il voyait pour la seconde fois, balafrant le dos nacré de l'autre :

« Ces cicatrices ne sont pas celle de sorts n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune sorcier vit son professeur se figer, avant de se détourner, lugubre, vers son vis-à-vis :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes encore ici à me reluquer de la sorte, siffla le brun d'une voix qui tremblait d'une colère mal contenue. »

Harry pris brusquement conscience de la situation : il était debout dans le dortoir des Griffondors reluquant tel un voyeur celui qui n'était ni plus ni moins que la version adolescente de la personne qu'il haïssait probablement le plus après le Lord noir. Le plus jeune se sentit soudain très idiot, rougit face à une situation si saugrenue :

« Dehors Potter ! »

Les jambes de Harry semblèrent enfin acceptés de lui obéir à nouveau, et c'est dans un flot d'excuses bafouiller à la hâte que le jeune Griffondor disparût derrière la porte du dortoir. Severus resta un instant figé sur la porte désormais close et lâcha un profond soupir avant de se jeter sur son lit, désormais vêtus pour la nuit. Il sentit ses muscles se décontractés progressivement et soupira de nouveau :

« Et bien la cohabitation risque d'être pour le moins houleuse… »

_à suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Avec un retard (énorme) voici enfin le second chapitre de Jouvence ! Je tiens avant tout à vous souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes de Noël à tous et à toutes, mais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! En revanche je dois dire à Luna : si, ce sera un petit Slash HpSs tu m'en voie désolée (enfin j'espère que tu liras tout de même la suite… ? Si je te promet : j'ai prévue du plus que très soft et j'ai absolument besoin d'un effet 'slash' pour conclure convenablement cette fanfic). Merci de lire mes écrits et plus encore de les commenter, j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver avant la nouvelle année … Bonne fêtes de Noël à tous !_

_A.S_


	3. Le véritable maître des cachots

Harry tressauta lorsque deux mains fermes vinrent agrippées ses épaules, la face ronde et rougit de son meilleur ami manqua de lui faire avoir une attaque. Grimaçant, le survivant chaussa ses lunettes sous l'œil torve du rouquin :

« Ron ?

-Harry. Il faut que tu te lèves vieux, il est tard. Et il faudrait que tu réveil aussi ton nouvel ami, ajouta t-il en désignant le lit voisin d'un signe de tête.

-Mon nouvel… ? »

Harry se redressa avant d'observer le cité : la vue d'un brun aux cheveux mis-long lové dans les couvertures lui rafraîchis aussitôt la mémoire. L'accident en cours de potion, sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, la version adolescente de son professeur détester lui faisant la morale… Et le dit professeur qui dormais à présent à quelques mètres de lui. Le survivant lâcha un profond soupir avant de se lever tout à fait :

« Bon courage, railla le roux en adressant un signe de main à son ami.

-Va te faire voir Ron, riposta mollement l'autre. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha précautionneusement de l'adolescent endormi, et si la veille il avait eu quelques difficultés à retrouver son professeur sous des traits plus jeune, il lui était impossible de retrouver quoique ce soit qui lu rappela de près ou de loin Snape face à ce visage endormis. Complètement endormis, le masque d'impassibilité et de froideur tomber tout à fait rendant le potioniste méconnaissable. Avec une douceur et une prudence millimétré, Harry avança sa main en direction du jeune homme qui se recroquevilla un peu plus :

« Vous êtes d'une lenteur exaspérante Potter. »

L'intéressé sursauta alors que son vis-à-vis ouvrait un œil encore endormis. A la manière d'un chat, le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit et s'étira paresseusement avant de contempler ses bras sous le regard atterré de son élève :

« Ca n'était donc pas un cauchemar, grommela t-il.

-J'ai bien peur que non Monsieur, répondit Harry aussi bas que possible. »

Le brun ne lui prêta aucune attention, se leva tout à fait avant d'empoigner son col. Il resta un instant figer ainsi avant d'adresser un regard lourd de sens à celui qui n'était rien d'autre que son élève et l'auteur de ses problèmes. Ce dernier le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de devenir livide, il secoua vivement les bras comme un enfant pris en faute avant de regagner d'un pas mal assuré sa valise devant laquelle il se laissa tomber :

« Et bien Harry je suis mal coiffé ? Pas de reluquage aujourd'hui donc, railla le brun. »

Alors que des rires étouffés éclataient ça et là, le survivant se sentit rougir et aggaçé enfila son traditionnel uniforme rouge et or avec plus de brusquerie qu'à son habitude. L'attitude de son professeur l'exaspérait au plus au point, il en venait presque à regretter la version adulte de celui-ci. Harry desserra mécaniquement la cravate qu'il venait d'enfiler :

« D'autant que nos rencontres ne se limiteront plus à une poignée d'heures par semaine, songea t-il sombrement. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna se fût pour découvrir un Snape changé qu'il ne pouvait lâcher des yeux: le voir ainsi dans son uniforme Serpentard le rendait magnétique. Le brun avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval maladroite qui permettait encore à quelques mèches d'encadrer le visage du potioniste. Ce dernier rajusta ses manches avec une extrême minutie avant d'exécuter un bref tour sur lui-même comme pour tester la volupté de sa cape. Finalement il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter, la main sur la poignée :

« Et bien _Harry_, tu comptes aller en cours, siffla t-il. »

L'intéressé parût un instant surpris avant de remarquer l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux et de se rappeler qu'il était désormais aux yeux des autres : Harry, le jeune Griffondor en charge de Tobias Prince, élève chez Serpentard transféré dans sa maison pour mauvaise conduite. Un rôle que tous deux devaient tenir et jouer à la perfection, du moins jusqu'à ce que son professeur retrouve son apparence initiale. Avec un soupir, le brun rejoignit l'autre en quelques enjambées et tous deux sortir du dortoir. Les deux adolescent ne s'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'avoir quitter la salle et Severus n'attendit ne daigna enfin répondre aux politesses de son élève qu'une fois qu'il se fût assurer qu'ils soit seul dans le corridor qu'il venait d'emprunter :

« Ecoutez moi Potter, cette situation est suffisamment gênante comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter en discutant avec moi de la pluie et du beau temps…

-Vous savez vous risquer de vous sentir très seul si vous n'avez personne à qui parler.

-J'ai passer près de 17 ans dans ces murs sans adresser la parole à quiconque, répliqua l'autre non sans foudroyer du regard le jeune Potter. »

Harry se frotta nerveusement les mains alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à gagner le réfectoire, il vit du coin de l'œil son professeur lever les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir :

« A moins que nos échanges d'insultes entre votre père et sa bande puisse constituer une conversation à proprement parler pour vous jeune Potter, souffla Severus d'un ton doucereux.

-Je ne comprend pas qu'avec la haine que vous leur vouer vous n'avez jamais songer un seul instant à tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux.

-J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter à ce moment là.

-Rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort par exemple, siffla le jeune Griffondor.

-Par exemple. »

Une violente décharge parcourus la colonne d'Harry alors que l'autre se retournait : un regard sombre, implacable, celui que le jeune Potter avait toujours connus, celui que son père avait également vus. Le brun repris un instant sa marche avant de faire volte face :

« Et si vous voulez tout savoir monsieur Potter, la seule véritable raison pour laquelle j'ai rarement eu à subir des véritables combats magique avec l'un des maraudeurs… »

Il adressa un rictus à son élève qui ne pouvait lâcher les yeux corbeau de son vis-à-vis :

« C'est qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient capable de rivaliser avec moi en combat singulier. »

Harry vit deux jeunes filles de Serdaigles les dépasser en riant, son professeur leur jeta un regard amusé avant de se diriger à son tour vers la grande salle. Un vague signe de main fût adressé à son élève qui semblait trop éberlué pour réagir :

« Tu demanderas à ton cher parrain _Harry_, je pense qu'il à encore un vague souvenir de l'une de nos petites altercations ! »

Le jeune Griffondor resta là, observant le brun entrer d'un pas triomphant dans le réfectoire. Severus Snape avait retrouvé un terrain qui lui était familier, reprenant possession du château, de ses dédales, ses couloirs, ses tableaux. Etait-il réellement capable de battre son père, Rémus ou même Sirius en duel comme il l'avait affirmé ? Si tel était le cas, quand avait-il commencer à tuer pour le compte du lord Noir ? Harry sentit une vague nausée l'envahir, même sous son apparence actuelle, son enseignant était parfaitement capable de le maîtriser… Une main s'abattant sur son épaule le fit sursauter, l'arrachant brutalement à ses pensées pour le moins morbide. Une paire d'yeux noisette et des cheveux d'une couleur semblable suffire à le remettre instantanément de ses émotions :

« Mione, souffla t-il attendris par l'expression de la jeune fille.

-Harry, tu es tout pâle… On dirais que tu as vus un fantôme, souffla t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Quelque chose comme ça Mione'.

-Ron nous attends à l'intérieur, il nous garde des places ! Comme je ne te voyait toujours pas venir, je suis venus au devant de toi, ajouta t-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

-Et je parie que ce gros glouton à déjà commencé à s'empiffrer ? »

En effet, sitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, se fût pour se trouver à un Ron les joues gonflées qui agitait les bras en tout sens. Harry répondit d'un signe de main à son ami avant de chercher la présence de son professeur, il grimaça lorsqu'il ne l'aperçut pas aux cotés de Ron, ni dans la salle d'ailleurs. Il s'assit plutôt inquiet en face de ses deux amis et tartina sans grand appétit une tartine de pain. Alors qu'il entreprenait de se servir un peu de thé, non sans jeter des regard inquisiteur à l'ensemble des élèves, il fût arrêter par une bref tape sur son épaule. Et Harry ne pus s'empêcher de sourire à l'apparition qui grimaça violement visiblement exaspérer par l'attitude de son élève :

« Tobias, s'exclama le brun en se redressant, où étais tu passer ? »

Le regard du brun signifiant clairement « Adressez vous encore une fois à moi comme mère poule à son fils et je vous jure que vous ne sortirez pas vivant de cette salle monsieur Potter. » suffit à calmer en un instant les ardeurs du jeune Griffondor, mais daigna tout de même répondre à la question de son élève :

« Partit saluer quelques amis… »

L'arrivé du Serpentar ne suscita chez Ron que grimace, visiblement encore sous le choc de l'attitude du jeune homme la veille, et curiosité mêlée d'incompréhension chez Hermione. Elle se leva néanmoins pour tendre sa main à nouvel arrivant qui la serra sans plus de conviction :

« Hermione, je te présente Tobias Prince. C'est un élève de Serpentar comme qui dirait… Exilé dans notre maison pour une mauvaise conduite. C'est le professeur Snape qui me l'a confier, ajouta t-il.

-Depuis quand tu parle de Snape utilisant professeur, demanda le roux avec un froncement de sourcil. »

Harry aurait aimer lui rétorquer « Parce qu'il est sous nos yeux espèce d'ahuris » mais se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, laissant tout le loisir à ses yeux émeraude d'observer avec attention les striures de la table esquivant par la même le regard assassin du dit Snape :

« On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré quelque part, souffla brusquement Hermione.

-Je suis également élève ici, le château n'est pas si grand que… Tu sembles le penser… Hermione, grommela le brun visiblement mal à l'aise face au tutoiement de ses élèves. »

Severus se glissa aux côtés de Harry, incertain quand à savoir si la jeune fille avait réellement pris en compte son affirmation et se servit copieusement en omelette qu'il attaqua goulûment sous l'œil pour le moins surpris de son élève. Ce dernier vit son amie s'avancer et ouvrir la bouche comme pour poser une nouvelle question au Serpentar lorsqu'elle fût interompût par une voix grave s'élevant au fond de la salle et ce au grand soulagement d'Harry et de Severus. La totalité du réfectoire relava la tête pour observer le vieux sorcier debout sur l'estrade, seul Severus Snape reporta aussitôt son attention sur son repas :

« Mes enfants ! Comme vous le savez tous et toutes un malheureux incident est survenus lors du cours de potion hier, commença posément Dumbledore.

-Pourvus qu'il nous annonce son décès…

-Ron, siffla la jeune fille outrée. »

La fourchette du Serpentar ripa violement dans son assiette faisant crisser les dents de l'ensemble des élèves assis à proximité de lui :

«Au vue de son état, qui est rassurez-vous, loin d'être alarmant…

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai, soupira le rouquin.

-Le professeur Snape n'assurera pas ses cours pour le moment. Un peu de repos lui fera le plus grand bien, poursuivis le vieil homme.»

Cris de joie de la majorité des élèves, seul les serpentard ne semblait pas à la fête. Harry se risqua à un coup d'œil en direction du principal intéressé mais ce ne fût que pour voir un Snape mastiquer distraitement son omelette tout en lestant son assiette d'une tranche de lard :

« En revanche, je ne tolérais pas de vous laisser sans enseignement. M. Umbercut ici présent remplacera le professeur Snape jusqu'à son retour, les cours de potions sont donc maintenus. »

Un homme à l'air guilleret et pour le moins dégarnis se leva, saluant à la manière d'une reine les élèves qui ne lui répondirent que par un bref hochement de tête. Harry remarqua que la version adolescente de son professeur avait daigné reporter son attention sur le fond de la salle et semblait visiblement ennuyé lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son remplaçant. Dumbledore adressa un sourire à l'ensemble de ses élèves et les invitas à finir calmement leur premier repas de la journée, ils obéirent promptement. Severus repoussa mollement son assiette avant de s'affaler plus ou moins sur la table sous l'œil des trois griffondors, Harry leur adressa un léger haussement d'épaules et tout trois entreprirent de poursuivre leurs repas :

« Quel cours avons-nous en premier, grommela brusquement Snape. »

Le second brun remarqua que son professeur s'adressait directement à Hermione

« Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, répondit-elle vaguement surprise.

-Charmant, bailla le Serpentar, et ensuite ?

-Et bien nous avons Divination avec le professeur Trelawney puis botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Après le repas avec le professeur Vector en Arithmancie puis, fit-elle joyeusement.

-Ton ton à changé. Tu aimes cette matière, l'interrompit soudainement le brun. »

La jeune fille battit des cils sous l'œil atterré d'Harry qui avait cesser de manger, de même que Ron d'ailleurs. Quand à leur professeur il écouter avec un air las mais visiblement intéressé par les déblatération de son élève :

« Quoi qu'on en dise c'est une matière très intéressante. En réalité chez les moldus, il y'a une matière assez similaire quoi qu'elle est peut-être plus compliquée…

-Une passion pour les chiffres et les lettres hein… ?

-En quelque sorte ! Ce que j'aime c'est sa logique imparable et c'est comme une autre forme de magie, enfin je veux dire… Le fait de ne pas pouvoir se tromper en suivant à la lettre les indications et autres, une opération ne peut vous trahir ! »

Le brun acquiesça légèrement alors que Ron se levait brusquement, empoignant par la même son amie qui se leva à son tour :

« Si vous avez tous finis nous y allons. Harry, tu nous rejoins avec ton… Ami. Hermione et moi on pars devant, à tout à l'heure.

-Mais enfin… Ron, protesta la châtain. »

Mais l'autre l'entraîna à sa suite et les deux élèves ne tardèrent pas à se perdre dans la foule qui quittait peu à peu le réfectoire. Harry les regarda sortir avant de faire de nouveau face à son grimaçant professeur qui se levait lui aussi. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua au Griffondor que lui-même désirait sortir aussi rapidement que possible. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le couloir où les élèves s'affairaient déjà sur leurs emplois du temps, cherchant des yeux une salle ou des amis. Harry heurta soudain son professeur, ce dernier figer observait avec une attention toute particulière le bout du couloir. Se penchant à son tour, le Griffondor grimaça en reconnaissant le remplaçant de son propre enseignant :

« Vous le connaissez, souffla Harry aussi bas que possible.

-Evidément, cette espèce d'énergumène s'est autoproclamée meilleur potioniste de ce siècle. La majorité de ses travaux sont bien entendus inspirés des miens, cet imbécile est tout juste capable de fabriquer un anti-venin, cracha le Serpentard. »

Avec un soupir, Harry acquieça presque compatissant envers son ancien professeur :

« Au fait qu'est ce qui vous a pris avec Hermione, questionna soudainement le brun.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Ne faîtes pas l'innocent, tout à l'heure dans le réfectoire…

-Lorsqu'elle parle de ses hobbies avez vous remarqué qu'elle ne pose pas de question embarrassante, railla t-il. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Et ceux que vous étiez partit saluer tout à l'heure avant qu'on ne se retrouve dans le réfectoire, qui était-ce ?

-Allons Potter ne faîtes pas l'imbécile, vous pensiez réellement que j'était aller dire bonjour à qui que ce soit, siffla le brun, je fais simplement de mon mieux pour assurer ma couverture.»

Visiblement tout deux satisfait par cette réponse, les deux garçons ne s'adressèrent plus la parole.

* * *

><p>Harry se laissa tomber épuiser aux cotés de Severus presque aussi exténué que lui : si la journée c'était presque déroulé sans encombre : le cours de M. Binns s'était révéler aussi soporifique qu'à l'accoutumé et le jeune Potter avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour maintenir son professeur de potion éveillé, le cours de divination s'était révéler tout aussi barbant… Seul le cours de botanique avait un temps soit peu intéresser le Serpentard qui n'avait cesser de prendre des notes. Le jeune Griffondor se redressa légèrement pour entrevoir le regard luisant de rage du roux assis à quelques paillasse de lui. Il eu un soupir en songeant à leur cour précédent : Arithmancie. Comme il fallait s'y attendre d'un parfait potioniste, Severus s'était révélé excellent dans cette matière et n'avait eu cesse de faire des aller retours entre le tableau et son pupitre où il écrivait frénétiquement sous l'œil admiratif d'Hermione et assassin de Ron. Voilà donc pourquoi le roux semblait à deux doigt de briser son crayon alors que le nouveau professeur entrait en salle. L'homme se présenta, Harry le trouva aussitôt pompeux et au vue du pianottement des doigts de son voisin de table, Snape était pour une fois du même avis :<p>

« Bien ! Pour notre premier cours, vous allez réaliser une potion apaisante de mon cru ! Une petite merveille en période d'examen ! Alors, je vous note tout ceci au tableau, souffla t-il alors que la craie s'envolait d'un coup de baguette, et vous la réaliserez par deux… »

En quelques minutes les élèves s'attelèrent au travail, leur professeur faisant des aller retour entres les tables sifflotant gaiement, fredonnant des airs d'opéra aux élèves excédés. Severus se redressa légèrement, leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner :

« Londubat. »

L'interpellé leva à son tour la tête, plongeant ses petit yeux apeurés dans ceux de son interlocuteur du moment :

« Reste concentré, si suis les consignes à la virgules près il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Neville parût un instant surpris avant d'acquiescer vivement le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione lui lança aussitôt un regard soupçonneux que l'adolescent pris soin d'ignorer. Du coin de l'œil Harry vit son ami se frotter vigoureusement le crâne :

« J'en viendrais presque à regretter cet enfoiré de Snape, gémit-il en attrapant son chaudron. »

Son voisin de paillasse eu un vague rictus en attrapant une nouvelle poignée de racine :

« Mais c'est qu'il va remonter dans mon estime le rouquin, grinça t-il.

-Tobias, siffla Harry. »

Il aurait pût l'entendre grincer des dents rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom d'emprunt :

« Oui la potion, bien sûr la potion grogna t-il en relevant la tête.

-Parce que tu n'as pas encore lus les indications ? »

Seul un rauquement lui répondit et le jeune Potter s'affaira à rassembler les ingrédient et les ordonnés sur la paillasse, non sans arrière pensées. En effet il espérait convaincre son véritable professeur désormais assis à ses cotés que sa prétendue incompétence dans cette matière n'était pas dû à un manque d'organisation de sa part. Alors qu'il saisissait les fleurs de Lys, il fut arrêter par une main ferme enroulée autour de son poignet. Snape lâcha un soupir et leva la main, visiblement profondément irrité. Le professeur Umbercut l'aperçut, cessa de massacrer l'air de la Traviata et rejoignit son élève en quelques enjambées :

« Monsieur…

-Prince.

-Prince hein ? L'orgueil vous perdra mon jeune ami, soupira l'homme avec un reniflement dédaigneux, et bien M. Prince ? Quel est le problème ?

-Vous avez inversé l'ordre.

-Pardon ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard abasourdis des élèves qui s'étaient retournés :

« L'ordre. Vous avez inversé l'ordre dans lequel ajouter les ingrédients.

-Je peux savoir de quoi il sagit M. Prince, siffla l'homme qui virait à l'écarlatre.

-La bergamote doit être ajouter avant la poudre de Safran et non pas avant. Quand au jus de panse, il n'est ajouté qu'en fin de potion. Si l'on suit vos indications, la plupart des chaudrons risquent d'explosés et non de produire une quelconque potion capable de calmer un individu.

-Vous mettez en doute mes compétences jeune Prince ?

-Peut-être bien, siffla l'adolescent avec un rictus.»

L'homme vira brutalement au pivoine avant d'empoigner vivement son élève par le col sous le regard choqué de la petite assemblée. Sans se départir de son sourire, le brun tenta vaguement de repousser l'homme :

« J'essaye simplement de vous éviter de faire la une des journaux dans la rubrique faits divers.

-Je ne tolérais pas une seconde de plus votre insolence jeune homme !

-Et moi vos main sur ma chemise, cracha Severus. »

L'adolescent se retrouva brutalement plaquer contre la table, l'ensemble des élèves se levèrent d'un même mouvement, Harry au première loge empoigna son nouveau professeur :

« Lâchez-le enfin !

-Et quoi quel est le problème ? Je refuse que l'un de vous me tienne tête, j'ai appris que c'est Snape qui tenait ce poste, n'allez pas me faire croire que je suis aussi acariâtre que lui !

-Le professeur Snape n'aurait jamais levé la main sur quiconque, beugla Neville.

-Ne me fais pas rire, ce foutu mangemort serait capable de tuer n'importe lequel d'entres vous ! »

Le professeur redressa soudainement sous le regard ébahis de la salle. Le professeur Umbercut ne lâchait pas du regard les yeux enfiévré du plus jeune affalé sur le dos, il devint livide lorsqu'il sentit le bois s'enfonçer dans sa carotide :

« T-Tobias, balbutia Harry. »

La rage déformait ses traits, et le jeune Griffondor sentait la panique le gagner alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une idée quelconque pour calmer son voisin de table. Contre toute attente, ce dernier se dégagea brusquement, et recula de quelques pas maladroit, menaçant toujours son professeur du moment de sa baguette. Son visage blêmit presque autant que celui d'Umbercut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout les regard était braqué sur lui. Il balbutia quelques paroles sans grand sens avant de fourrer sa baguette dans sa poche d'un geste rageur et de se diriger vers la porte sous les yeux hagard de l'ensemble de la classe. Il saisit la poignée, la serra avec force avant de se retourner une ultime fois pour fusiller du regard son agresseur d'un instant, qui se trouvait visiblement trop choqué pour lui faire le moindre commentaire :

« Et ne vous avisez plus… De me toucher, siffla le Serpentard. »

Harry observa impuissant Severus Snape quitter la salle force de violent claquement de porte, comme pour se rappeler ce qui il était réellement : le véritable maître des cachots.

A suivre….

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre particulièrement long et peut-être un peu pénible à la lecture, j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir, vraiment ! Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus long à sortir, vous m'en voyez déjà navrée, j'espère que vous suivrez cette fiction jusqu'au bout ! En attendant je vous souhaite tous une très belle et heureuse année !<em>


	4. L'être le plus pur

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu' Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux derniers élèves qui quittait le couloir avant de se retourner posément vers le tableau : la convocation de Dumbledore ne l'enchantait guère, d'autant qu'elle avait évidement pour objet l'incident survenu en cours de potion cet après-midi là. Se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, il se décida pourtant à murmurer le mot de passe et s'engagea dans le petit boudoir qui menait au bureau du directeur, des éclats de voix l'accueillir :

« J'ai perdu mon sang froid…

-Perdu votre sang froid ? Severus vous êtes capable de tuer de sang froid, de mentir au plus infâme individus de sang froid, comment pouvez vous me faire croire que parce qu'un sorcier déplaisant vous à attraper vous l'avez perdu en un instant !

-Excusez moi, souffla piteusement le jeune Griffondor en entrant. »

Le vieil homme et l'adolescent se figèrent, les deux hommes se faisaient face, le jeune Severus était particulièrement essoufflé, signe d'une violente joute orale avec le vieux directeur. Ce dernier offrit un sourire tacite au nouvel arrivant qui prit place aux cotés de son professeur, bien conscient que cette fois-ci Dumbledore ne lui proposerait pas plus une chaise qu'une friandise. Avec un soupir le vieil homme se laissa retomber dans son épais fauteuil, Harry trouva qu'il faisait presque son âge avec un air aussi soucieux :

« Bien. Je veux que vous ayez conscience tous les deux, insista le directeur, que ce type d'incident ne se reproduise pas. Jamais. »

Les adolescents acquiescèrent de concert :

« C'est vital vous comprenez ? Harry, je veux que vous surveillez avec plus d'attention votre professeur, avec vous à ses cotés un tel incident n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

-Oui Monsieur, excusez moi…

-Quand à vous Severus, je tiens à ce que vous fassiez preuve de bien plus de maîtrise. Je pourrais être amener à vous exclure de ces murs si une telle chose venait à se reproduire, et vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il pourrait vous arrivez.

-Je le sais Monsieur. »

L'intéressé hocha gravement la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce :

« J'ai promis à M. Umbercut que vous lui offririez vos services pendant trois soir, vous profiterez de ceux-ci pour lui écrire une lettre d'excuse. Quand à votre remplaçant, je l'ai clairement invité à ne plus jamais salir votre nom en présence de vos élèves et à ne pas lever la main sur l'un d'eux. Si vous n'aviez pas agit de manière si puéril, j'aurais aussi bien pus le renvoyer Severus, j'espère que vous en avez conscience…

-Bien conscience Monsieur, grinça le Serpentard.

-Tout est donc arrangé ! Messieurs, je ne compte pas vous retenir plus longtemps, d'autant qu'il est déjà tard. Je vous prie de méditez sur ce que j'ai dit ce soir, que cela ne se reproduise pas est-ce clair ? »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent une fois de plus avant de se détourner et se diriger ensemble vers la sortie. Ils furent apostrophés par un Dumbledore ayant retrouvé couleur et sourire, un bonbon en main :

« Une friandise pour la route ? »

Seul Harry accepta de bon cœur, sous l'œil bienveillant de son protecteur. Enfin les deux élèves quittèrent le bureau et se mirent en marche vers leur dortoir. Harry ne lâchait pas du regard le visage de son professeur : celui-ci paraissait clairement remuer par la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec le Directeur, « Après tout il était là avant moi, le directeur à dû lui passer un savon monumentale, songea le brun avec un soupir. » :

« Vous n'avez pas idée Potter. »

Le Griffondor tressaillis sous le regard mauvais de l'autre à ses cotés :

« J'avoue avoir un instant espérer que vous aillez perdu cette capacité lors de votre accident, grogna garçon à lunette maudissant la Legimencie, j'aurais espérer avoir au moins l'intimité de pouvoir communiquer avec moi-même…

-Malheureusement pour vous non. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, alors que le Serpentard faisait encore quelque pas avant de s'arrêter à son tour pour se retourner, jaugeant ainsi son vis-à-vis :

« Un problème M. Potter ?

-Oh que oui il y'a un problème, et ce problème c'est vous !

-Ben voyons… Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est de votre faute si nous sommes dans une telle situation Potter ? Si vous prêtiez autant d'intérêt à ma matière qu'aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arriver !

-Je fais des efforts ! Que ce soit pour m'intéresser à votre matière où même à votre foutu petite personne, beugla l'adolescent poings serrés.

-Vous insinuez que je ne fais aucun effort pour m'intégrer dans votre fichue maison et votre petit quotidien ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Potter !

-C'est pas plutôt toi qui te fou de moi Tobias ?

-Veuillez m'appeler par mon titre lorsque nous sommes seul à seul Potter, rugit le potioniste.

-Cela te pose t-il un problème Monsieur le professeur Snape ?

-Ne jouez pas avec le feu sale petite vermine ! Je vous interdit de vous montrez si familier !

-Et quoi _Severus_ ? Vous allez retirez cinquante points à Griffondor, railla le plus jeune. »

Avec un mugissement de rage, le potioniste laissa tomber ses affaires qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd tandis qu'il se jetait sur son élève. Harry tenta de l'éviter mais sentit une main ferme lui agripper le poignet, les deux adolescents roulèrent au sol, se rouant de coups comme l'aurait fait deux chiffonniers. Severus parvint finalement à dominer son élève, l'immobilisant sur le dos alors qu'il se tenait assis sur son torse. Potter profita de ce face à face visuel pour reprendre son souffle :

« Vous vous battez comme une fille Potter, rauqua le professeur en essuyant le sang qui perlait d'une griffure qu'il arborait sur la joue, tout comme votre géniteur…

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait jamais de combat singulier entres eux et vous ?

-De combat magique sombre idiot.

-Si vous me dîtes que vous battiez mon père à main nu, cette fois-ci je ne vous croirai pas.

-Ah oui, et je peux savoir pourquoi M. Potter ? »

D'un habile mouvement de hanche qui surpris autant qu'il déséquilibra le potioniste, Harry parvint à le déloger de son perchoir et l'immobilisa sous lui, se penchant vers le visage empourpré de son professeur tant hais :

« Parce qu'avec une carrure aussi faible que la votre, vous auriez déjà était en peine pour maîtriser ne serais-ce que ma mère, siffla le jeune Griffondor. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant silencieux. Cet instant permis à Harry de prendre soudain pleinement compte de la situation : il était assis sur son professeur du potion, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Severus quand à lui semblait tout aussi perturbé par cette proximité que son élève qui se redressa soudain vivement en entendant un grondement au bout du couloir. A quelques mètres d'eux Russard, sa préçieuse Miss Teigne perchée sur son épaule, les observait interdit :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes vautrés ainsi dans les couloirs tous les deux ? »

Les visages déjà légèrement empourprés des deux adolescents virèrent au pivoine alors que chacun se séparait vivement de l'autre. Harry pût voir du coin de l'œil son professeur rassemblé à la va vite les livres qu'il avait éparpillé un instant plutôt et s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, les yeux fixés au sol. Russard lâcha un grognement alors que le jeune Potter lui emboîtait le pas :

« Un Griffondor et un Serpentard, trop occuper à ce grimper dessus pour nous repérer… Qui l'eu crût hein Miss Teigne ? En trente ans jamais vus ça… »

Severus cracha presque le mot de passe et ignora royalement les protestations de la grosse dame qui s'éloignait pourtant pour le laisser passer. Harry s'engagea à son tour et se retrouva dans la petite salle commune au regard surpris de Ron qui regardait celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Tobias Prince, s'éloignait d'un pas rageur. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte du dortoir et jeta un regard mauvais à son élève :

« Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit toi-même, brailla Harry sur le même ton. »

La porte claqua sèchement laissant de nombreux Griffondor abasourdis. Le regard du roux passa rapidement de la porte close au regard sombre de son ami avant de montrer d'un doigt suspicieux l'œil de celui-ci :

« C'est pas un coquard que t'as là ?

-Peut-être bien, grogna Harry en sortant sa baguette.

-Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes battus ?

-Peut-être bien. »

Il plaça sa baguette sur sa paupière, murmurant un sort qui atténua la marque et diminua nettement la douleur. Il attrapa le poignet de son ami qui faisait mine de se diriger vers les chambres, le rouquin fit volte-face :

« Enfin Harry il t'a frappé, fit-il hébété, il menace un professeur et t'agresse dans la même soirée. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots moi à cet espèce foutu de Serpentard !

-Je l'ai bien cherché Ron. Laisse le tranquille, je ne pense pas qu'aller le voir pour demander quelques explications soit une bonne idée. Enfin sauf si tu à envie d'avoir les jambes brisés et ainsi une très bonne excuse pour ne ne pas aller en divination demain.

-Mais vous vous êtes vraiment battus ?

-Une partie de carte Ronald, souffla le brun. »

* * *

><p>Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, se redressant sur son lit. Un nouveau gémissement rompit le silence et le jeune Griffondor se leva tout à fait :<p>

« Qu'il se taise bordel, grogna une voix.

-J'en peux plus ! »

Le survivant se mordit les lèvres, se rendant compte que la quasi-totalité du dortoir était à présent éveiller et il n'en connaissait que trop bien la raison. Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le lit le plus proche du sien avant de contempler avec incertitude l'agitation de Severus qui se tordait dans son lit, gémissant à n'en plus finir :

« Harry non de Dieu, beugla l'un des Griffondors en se redressant

-S'il n'arrête pas maintenant je le passe pas la fenêtre, siffla un autre.

-Fais le taire Harry, grogna le Weasley dont les paroles étaient partiellement étouffées par l'oreiller dans lequel il avait enfoncé sa tête. »

Le survivant gagna le lit dans lequel son professeur était allongé, toujours en proie à un cauchemar intense. Sitôt que le Griffondor lui eu saisit les poignets, l'autre laissa échapper un hurlement strident, le plus jeune le relâcha aussitôt :

« Par Merlin, gémit l'un des garçons.

-BORDEL HARRY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, hurla le rouquin en se redressant. »

L'Elu saisit à nouveau les poignets de Severus d'une main et abattit l'autre sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. La violence de la gifle fit aussitôt ouvrir les yeux :

« Tobias, laissa t-il échapper d'une voix blanche.

-C'est bon je l'ai réveillé. Je sors un instant, signifia le brun à la cantonade. »

-P-Potter ? »

L'intéressé saisit le poignet de son professeur, l'obligeant à se lever. Ce que ce dernier fit avant de se rattraper au jeune homme qui posa la robe du Serpentard sur ses épaules avant de les lui saisir. Il l'entraîna hors du dortoir alors que les Griffondors se lovaient dans leurs couvertures, bien décidés à finir leur nuit. Harry devait soutenir chacun des pas de son professeur, le sentait trembler moins violement à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Le plus jeune ne relâcha le Serpentard que lorsqu'ils furent près d'un fauteuil sur lequel Severus se laissa aussitôt tomber, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains encore tremblante. Harry se dirigea d'un pas pressant vers le lavabo qui jouxtait la salle commune des Griffondors y remplit un verre d'eau avant de rejoindre son professeur auquel il tendit le verre. Après une brève hésitation, l'adolescent le saisit et en but difficilement une gorgée, Harry ne releva même pas l'absence de remerciement :

« Voulez-vous prendre un peu l'air ? Vous êtes livide monsieur, murmura le survivant.

-Finit les Severus, cracha le brun en avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mon attitude d'hier soir était… Impardonnable.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

Le jeune Griffondor laissa sa mâchoire se contracté :

« Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour hier monsieur…

-Ne venez vous pas de dire que votre attitude était justement impardonnable Potter ?

-Si monsieur, souffla le plus jeune. »

L'autre le jaugea un instant avant de se laisser aller dans le fauteuil, posant son verre sur la petite table posée près de lui. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez :

« Mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, votre gifle était un réflexe puéril mais au demeurant pleine de bonne intention. »

Son élève hocha la tête, se sentant aussi idiot qu'heureux. Severus se releva péniblement, repoussa l'aide de l'autre adolescent avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux après quelques pas maladroit. Harry se serait précipiter à ses cotés s'il n'avait pas vus une myriade de fioles rouler sur le plancher, indécis il vit son professeur s'empressé ramasser d'un main tremblante les ampoules qui commençaient à rouler dans la pièce. Le plus jeune en ramassa une, fronça les sourcils à la vue de la fiole vide aux trois-quarts :

« Laissez ça Potter, siffla le brun qui venait de se relever.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Rendez moi ça ! Ca ne vous concerne pas Potter, cracha l'autre en tentant de la lui arracher des mains. »

Harry lui saisit le poignet, lisant l'inscription de l'une des fioles qu'il tenait :

« Une potion de sommeil sans rêve, souffla t-il hébété alors que l'autre se dégageait vivement.

-Pas de commentaire Potter. »

Le potioniste rangea les fioles, se maudissant d'avoir était aussi peu soigneux en laissant des fioles dans ses poches. Il allait regagner le dortoir lorsqu'il fût arrêté par un Harry rougissant :

« Monsieur depuis quand…

-Depuis que je suis coincé avec vous et vos amis ! J'essaye de passer des nuits aussi calme que les vôtres, où est le mal Potter ?

-Vous voulez dire que vous en buvez régulièrement ? »

Le brun tressaillis, baissa la tête sous l'œil courroucé de son élève :

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. Hier soir vous m'avez mis tellement hors de moi que je n'ai même pas penser à en prendre, voilà tout. Il faut dire qu'habituellement je suis seul dans ma chambre voyez vous… ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je lance tantôt un sort de silence, tantôt je bois ces fichus fioles ! Si je n'alterne pas je vais finir par développer une tolérance à cette foutue potion et je n'ai aucune envie que ça arrive ! La tolérance au potion Potter… Enfin je suppose que même ça vous ne vous en souvenez pas à croire que vous ne lisez jamais ne serais-ce qu'un seul de mes cours… Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative si je ne veux pas réveiller tout le dortoir comme je viens de le faire, brailla le brun.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous faîtes de mauvais rêves _tous_ les soirs ?

-Taisez-vous ! »

Le jeune Serpentard s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle, le visage livide un instant plutôt ayant viré à un rouge vif des plus saillant :

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dis, beugla l'autre.

-Parce que pour la dernière fois Potter ça ne vous regarde pas ! Vous êtes bien comme votre foutu père, toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres et borné comme un âne !

-JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE ! »

Surpris, Severus resta un instant interdit et ne réagit même pas lorsque son élève lui empoigna le col, à la manière du nouveau professeur de potion :

« Votre père, ce bâtard de Potter, votre foutus géniteur, cet enflure de James… Vous n'avez que ça à la bouche ! Moi je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui aviez un réel problème avec le votre, beugla Harry rendus enragé. »

Il se sentit brutalement propulsé et heurta le fauteuil que le Serpentard avait quitté un instant plutôt. Malgré la douleur qui lui enflammait désormais le bas du dos, il se força à sourire à l'adolescent haletant face à lui :

« Un sort informulé hein… ? Vous avez vraiment un problème, siffla t-il méprisant.

-Je ne… Vous ne permet pas. C'est plutôt vous qui avez… Un vrai problème, bafouilla l'autre.

-Moi je ne hurle pas le nom de mon père en plein milieu de la nuit, moi je n'ai jamais aspiré à devenir un mangemort, moi je n'agresse personne contrairement à vous ou mon père, et visiblement on pourrait en dire autant du vôtre vu la façon dont vous prononcer son nom !

-FERMEZ LA !»

Harry soutint le regard incendiaire de son professeur que seul la rage maintenait encore debout. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment sans faire un mouvement avant que jeune Serpentard ne secoue la tête et que le Griffondor baisse la sienne :

« Idiot de Potter, ne parlez pas de chose dont vous n'avez pas idée. Comment voulez vous que je fasse abstraction de votre père alors que vous faîtes tout pour me le rappeler, murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Peut-être que si vous m'appeliez autrement que 'Potter' vous aiderez. Et Oh, pardonnez moi de ressembler à autre chose que mes géniteurs, railla le plus jeune.

-Vous n'avez pas grand-chose de votre mère. »

Harry releva brusquement son chef alors que le garçon se pinçait l'arrête du nez, comme pour se maudire d'avoir laisser échapper une parole de trop :

« Ma mère… C'était l'une de ses moldus semblable à ceux que vous avez tué sans états d'âmes pour le compte d'un autre ! Ma mère était une de ces sales Sang de Bourbe que Voldemort haïs tant ! Ma mère…

-Ne parlez pas de Lily sur ce ton ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent, et il fût instantanément rendus muet par la stupeur : jamais il ne lui semblait avoir vus une telle expression sur le visage de son professeur. Le brun sembla avoir quelques difficultés à reprendre contenance et tourna brusquement les talons, il fit quelques pas avant de se raccrocher au premier fauteuil venus :

« Vous connaissiez… Ma mère, souffla Harry dont la rage s'était volatilisé.

- Bien évidement, vos parents se sont connus à Poudlard, vous l'ignoriez ?

-Snape, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire… »

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule des plus glacial :

« Quoi qu'il en soit ne prononcer plus le mot sang de bourbe et celui de votre mère dans la même phrase Potter.

-Je ne vous comprends pas professeur… Vous êtes comme Voldemort, vous prônez l'avènement des sang pur…

-Je suis bien un mangemort, mais depuis quand suis-je l'un de ces 'Sang-Pur, siffla t-il. »

Le plus jeune secoua doucement la tête alors que son professeur entrouvrait la porte du dortoir :

« Il n'y a jamais rien eu de pur en moi Potter, pas même mon sang. »

Le Serpentard resta un moment dos à son élève, une main tremblante cramponnée à la poignée de la porte. Harry aurait pût voir les articulations de l'adolescent blanchirent :

« Pas comme Lily. Votre mère était l'être le plus altruiste, le plus innocent… L'être le plus pur qu'il m'est jamais été donné de rencontrer… »

Severus se glissa dans le dortoir avant d'être interpeller par le plus jeune qui se ravisa sitôt qu'il eu croiser le regard brillant de son professeur :

« Je vais prendre une potion, excusez moi d'avoir gâcher votre précieux sommeil Potter. »

La porte se referma, laissant un Harry seul et ébranlé au centre de la pièce, persuadez que son 'précieux sommeil' ne lui reviendrait pas de si tôt.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre qui arrive beaucoup plus vite que prévus, il faut dire que j'ai vraiment été motivée ces derniers temps ! Pour tout vous dire ce chapitre et bien loin de la trame initiale que je lui avais donner mais bon j'espère qu'il aura autant de succès que son prédécesseur… D'ailleurs j'ai étais très étonnée à la lecture de vos derniers commentaires, je n'aurais jamais pensée que ce chapitre 4 susciterait autant d'engouement ! En tout cas je vous remercie chaleureusement pour toutes vos précieuses reviews qui me motivent et m'apporte le sourire à la lecture de chacune d'elle ! Je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2012 qui sera j'espère aussi bonne voir meilleur que l'année précédente ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 5 (déjà !) de Jouvence !<em>


	5. Si les hommes étaient faits pour voler

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais là vieux ? »

L'intéressé entrouvrit péniblement un œil, qu'il referma aussitôt lorsqu'il vit la proximité du roux pencher au dessus de lui. Lâchant un grognement il parvint sans difficulté à trouver l'origine de ce commentaire et surtout de ces courbatures : la réflexion qu'il avait eu avec Snape la veille l'avait forcer à passer la nuit sur le fauteuil de la salle commune sur lequel il avait finit par s'endormir. Ron se redressa, les mains sur les hanches :

« Tu as emmener Tobias prendre l'air mais c'est toi que je retrouve ici, l'autre a dormit dans son lit tu sais, ajouta t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Je sais, soupira le brun en s'étirant. »

Alors qu'Harry se relevait pour gagner à son tour le dortoir et se changer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sitôt qu'il eu posée la main sur la poignée. Il dû alors faire face à un Snape aux yeux particulièrement cernés et un air particulièrement furieux. Les deux adolescents ainsi confrontés de bon matin, se jaugèrent un instant avant que le Serpentard ne passe près d'Harry sans même daigner lui demander de s'écarter :

« Je pars devant, on se retrouve au réfectoire. »

Harry resta un instant à fixer la porte qu'avait emprunter l'autre garçon avant d'être interpeller par son ami qui lui saisit l'épaule :

« Si tu veux mon avis il t'en veux encore.

-Quel sens de l'observation Ron, je ne l'avais pas remarquer, siffla Harry d'un ton acide.

-Bon sang, on aurait dit la voix de Snape ! »

Le brun se détourna vivement, gagna le dortoir alors que le rouquin le suivait :

« N'empêche qu'il ne me manque pas celui là, poursuivit Ron sur le ton de la conversation.

-A moi oui.

-Vraiment ? Enfin tu me diras quand on voit le nouveau prof… Neville à raison, après tout Snape n'à jamais oser lever la main sur l'un de nous. Mais bon Snape ou Umbercut… C'est comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra !

-Ron je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, cracha Harry mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation. »

Les deux Griffondors s'habillèrent prestement avant de quitter tout deux la salle. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, Harry fit mine de potasser le cours de Mc Gonagal mais songeait plutôt à sa conversation de la veille avec son professeur de potion : l'être le plus pur qu'il est jamais rencontré ? Quel était réellement la relation qui existait entre cet enfoiré de Snape et sa tendre mère ? Etait-il possible que ces deux là est un jour été amis ? Mais James détestait Severus, c'était donc improbable… Alors quoi ? Harry redressa la tête, se rendant compte que son ami tentait vainement d'entrer à nouveau en communication avec lui :

« Tu disais ?

-Qu'il serait peut-être mieux que tu lâche tes notes, nous sommes devant le réfectoire. »

Il leva les yeux et rangea à la hâte ses livres dans sa sacoche, celle qui lui battait les flancs au moindre pas. Il entendit nettement le soupir de Ron mais ne s'en formalisa pas, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la grande salle, il furent aussitôt saluer par une Hermione à l'air anxieux qui s'évertuait à faire un signe de main à ses deux amis tout en désignant son voisin de table de l'autre. Le rouquin adressa un haussement d'épaules à la jeune fille alors qu'Harry observait d'un air las son professeur engloutir mollement une tranche de lard fumé. Sitôt qu'ils eurent rejoins la table et commencer à se servir, les coups d'œil insistant de la Griffondor à Harry signifiant clairement « Dès que nous seront dehors, je veux des explications » ne valurent à celui-ci qu'un début de migraine et un sourire railleur provenant du garçon qui mangeait à ses cotés : il ne fit aucun doute que Snape avait une fois de plus user de son talent de Legimence. Grimaçant, le survivant attaqua à son tour le plat et mangea aussi mollement que son professeur. Alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, Hermione, soucieuse de passer un bon repas se décida finalement à entamer la conversation avec le seul membre de l'équipe qui ne semblait pas être furieux contre autre chose que sa viande récalcitrante à la coupe :

« Ron, tu savais que nous avions Quidditch ?

-Vraiment, s'exclaffa le rouquin la bouche pleine. »

Une violente quinte de toux les fit tressauter, le Serpentard une main sur la gorge déglutit difficilement sous le regard pour le moins suspicieux des trois élèves autour de lui :

« Tobias, tu te sens mal ? Tu es livide, souffla la jeune fille en se penchant en avant. »

L'intéressé repoussa sèchement la main qui se tendait vers lui, se leva sans un mot et balança violement son bol pour seul signe d'au revoir. Le survivant contempla presque aussi ébahis que ses deux amis le Serpentard quitter prestement la grande salle alors qu'Hermione se laissait aller en arrière, jetant un regard assassin à ami :

« Harry tu devrais aller lui parler. »

Le jeune homme manqua à la manière de son professeur quelques instants plutôt de s'étouffer avec son morceau de Bacon. Il redressa ses lunettes, tic qu'il arboré à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un quelconque état de tension ce qui arrivait pour ainsi dire fréquemment :

« Ce n'est pas à moi de lui présenter des excuses !

-Lui présenter des exc… Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Oui, enfin non… C'est compliqué, bougonna le brun.

-Enfin comment as-tu pût t'engueuler avec un type aussi causant qu'une porte de prison, questionna Ron la bouche pleine à craquer.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Quoi qu'il en soit si tu ne fais aucun effort pour qu'il s'intègre convenablement, le professeur Snape va te tomber sur le coin du nez !

-Je me demande bien quand est ce que cet Ermite des cachots va…

-Ron ! Le professeur Snape ! C'est le professeur Snape, couina Hermione.

-Tu sais lorsqu'il n'est pas là tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les lèche c…

-La paix, beugla Harry excédé. »

Le brun quitta la tablée avec brusquerie tandis que ces amis se levaient à leur tour, s'échangeant regard noir et messe basse à propos de leur ami pour le moins distant. Le trio gagna la salle de Mc Gonagal sans s'échanger un mot, à peine furent t-ils entrés que la vieille sorcière tapait dans ses mains pour ramener le silence avant de les invités à reprendre les exercices de la semaines dernières. Harry eu bien du mal à réaliser le moindre changement d'état sur son verre d'eau, bien trop absorbé par le siège vide près de lui et les paroles de la veille proférées par son professeur détesté. Alors que le regard perçant de Mc Gonagal se posait sur lui, le brun tapota le bord du verre sans grande conviction avant de la voir s'éloigner à nouveau. Il lâcha un soupir, tentant de se concentrer sur le liquide qui avait à peine oscillé :

« Tobias n'est pas venu. »

Constatation. Les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans ceux noisette de sa voisine de l'instant :

« Apparemment. Je me demande bien où il se trouve, murmura t-il sombrement. »

La jeune fille le contempla un instant avant de lui offrir un sourire doux. Elle tapota le bord du verre du jeune homme qui prit instantanément une couleur rouge sombre :

« Hermione…

-Tu es inquiet pour Tobias n'est ce pas ? »

Le garçon pris une couleur assez similaire au contenu de son verre :

« Mais enfin, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste… !

-C'est pour cela que tu été si nerveux pendant le repas, il va revenir tu sais ?

-Enfin Mione… !

-C'est normal Harry. Après tout il est un 'ami' non, souffla t-elle amusée. »

Harry secoua la tête, non. Non ce n'était pas un ami mais son professeur de potion. Snape. Ce serpent de Snape. Il se souvint de ses premières années, lorsqu'il était assis près du bureau du potioniste ces réprimandes, le regard dégoûté qu'il lui jetait sitôt que leurs yeux se croisaient. Ces longues heures qu'il avait passé agenouillé sur le sol froid à récurer les chaudrons supportant tant bien que l'eau glaciale et les répliques acerbes. Le visage endormis aux traits détendus de la version adolescente de son professeur chassa en un instant tout ses mauvais souvenirs, Harry secoua nerveusement la tête : quelque fût son apparence Snape resterait Snape ! Un claquement de porte les fit sursautés, lui et la jeune Griffondor et tout deux se détournèrent : debout une main crispé sur la poignée, l'objet de leurs pensés se tenait au bout de la salle, haletant comme un maçon. La vieille sorcière se redressa et adressa un sourire courtois au jeune homme qui s'avançait entres les tables :

« Monsieur Prince, salua la femme, vous nous faîtes finalement l'honneur de votre présence ?

-J'étais à l'infirmerie, bougonna l'intéressé. »

Hermione adressa un léger signe de tête au nouvel arrivant avant de s'effacer pour le laisser s'asseoir aux cotés de son ami. Sitôt qu'elle eu regagné sa place, Severus s'installa à la sienne avant de contempler dubitativement son verre. Hésitant quand à la conduite à tenir, le brun lui désigna d'un bref signe le sien, écopant pour seul résultat d'un regard sombre semblant vouloir dire « M. Potter vous êtes une bille. » et ne dit pas un mot. Harry se contenta d'observer silencieusement l'adolescent faire de petits mouvements circulaire du bout de sa baguette en direction de son verre dont le liquide se mit à bouillonner :

« Monsieur Prince si vous continuer à serrer votre baguette de la sorte elle va finir par se briser, soupira la vieille femme en passant près de son élève. »

Ce dernier foudroya du regard le rouquin qui étouffait un rire à quelques tables de lui avant de reporter son attention sur le contenu de son verre. Les minutes se mirent à défiler lentement, Hermione feuilletait avec avidité son manuel de métamorphose, probablement en quête d'un exercice plus compliqué, Ron n'en finissait plus de pouffer à la vue d'un Tobias/Severus dont les jointures blanchissaient tant il était cramponner à sa baguette. Quand à Harry, il observait ce spectacle avec distance, ne réagit que lorsque le verre de son voisin émit un sifflement strident. Il eu juste le temps de se couvrir le visage, imitant son professeur avant que le verre éclate projetant de petits éclats dans une bonne partie de la salle. Mc Gonagal ramena le calme en un instant, reconstituant le verre d'un tour de baguette :

« Bien je crois que ce petit incident marque la fin de notre cour, fit-elle en battant des mains, n'oubliez pas qu'aujourd'hui vous avez cours de vol… Bien que M. Prince va devoir rester un instant pour m'expliquer les raisons de cette explosion. »

L'intéressé laissa échapper un sifflement alors que les premiers élèves quittaient la salle. Harry s'engagea à la suite de ses deux amis avant d'être interpellé par la voix forte de la sorcière qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine :

« M. Potter, venait donc tenir compagnie un instant à M. Prince. »

Le survivant adressa un signe de main rassurant aux deux autres sorciers qui s'éloignèrent finalement avec le reste du groupe en direction du stade. Les trois personnes encore présente dans la pièce restèrent un long moment silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que les derniers éclats de rire soient inaudible. Le Serpentard ne quittait pas la sorcière du regard :

« Minerva, lâcha t-il finalement.

-Franchement Severus, j'avoue avoir un instant caressé l'espoir de vous voir enfin être capable de changer l'eau en vin, soupira t-elle. »

Les yeux émeraude de l'autre adolescent passèrent du visage de l'un et l'autre de ses professeurs qui ne se quittaient plus du regard :

« Vous… Vous savez, souffla t-il hébété.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a mis au courant jeune Potter, et puis il est évident que j'aurais instantanément reconnus votre professeur, ajouta Minerva avec un sourire. »

Sous le regard ébahis du plus jeune, la sorcière enfouis sans ménagement une main dans la tignasse brune de l'adolescent dont les joues s'empourprèrent légèrement :

« A l'image de vos parents, Severus à aussi été l'un de mes élèves. Vous l'ignoriez ?

-Vous savez j'ai vraiment du mal à me dire que Snape est un jour pût être un élève…

-Voldemort à aussi étudier dans ces murs Potter, indiqua doucement la vieille femme. »

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, même le pire des monstres avait un jour fouler ces bancs, même le pire des assassins avait peut-être pût se faire des amis ici. Mc Gonagal se tourna à nouveau vers la version rajeunie de son collègue :

« Laissez moi deviner... Cette visite à l'infirmerie, ne me dîtes pas que vous comptiez obtenir une dispense pour le cours de Rolanda ?

-Rolanda… C'est le prénom du professeur Bibine ?

-Severus ! En plus de votre incapacité chronique en métamorphose, votre phobie des balais à elle aussi persistée, s'exclama la vieille sorcière.

-Minerva pourriez vous arrêter de faire comme si nous étions seul dans cette pièce, siffla le brun en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Attendez… Ne me dîtes pas que vous appréhendez le cours de vol, pouffa Harry.

-Severus à toujours eu une sainte horreur des balais. Contrairement à votre père qui en plus d'être un as du Quiddich était également un brillant élève dans ma matière.

-Mon père était doué en métamorphose, souffla le plus jeune les yeux brillant.

-L'un de mes meilleur éléments, peut-être même l'un des plus grand sorcier dans ce domaine que j'ai connus !

-Pourrions nous arrêtez d'encenser un instant la lignée Ô combien fascinante qu'est celle des Potter pour nous…

-Severus, cessez un peu de vous montrer si égocentrique, soupira la professeur en se tournant vers lui. »

L'intéressé tiqua violement avant de se diriger d'un pas raguer vers la sortie :

« Severus, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à quitter la salle !

-Ca fait belle lurette que je n'ai plus besoin de vous demander une quelconque autorisation Minerva ! Je vais voir de ce pas le Directeur et croyez moi que je ferais cesser toute cette mascarade, beugla t-il avant de claquer la porte. »

Les deux derniers sorciers présent dans la pièce restèrent longuement silencieux, tout deux absorbé par la porte désormais close. Avec un soupir Minerva se tourna vers son élève, un sourire sadique au coin des lèves :

« Cinq Gallions qu'il se tiendra debout à vos cotés, un balai à sa gauche dans quelques minutes.

-Tenu. »

* * *

><p>Severus contemplait son balai comme s'il eu s'agit d'un bol de verracrasse. Harry lâcha un soupir en recomptant l'argent qui se trouvait au fond de sa poche, maudissant la vieille sorcière de connaître si bien son professeur et lui-même pour avoir tant parié. Madame Bibine remonta les rangs à la vitesse d'un faucon, auquel elle s'apparentait déjà énormément, inspectant d'un œil expert les balais alignés devant elle. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son ami Ron, qui se trouvait dans l'équipe adverse et occuperais comme à son habitude le poste de gardien, autant dire que lui-même devait se hâter d'attraper le vif d'or, faute de quoi son équipe avait peu de chance de marquer. Il grimaça un instant en reportant son attention sur le potioniste :<p>

« D'autant qu'elle a désignée Snape comme poursuiveur, songea t-il. »

Le centre de ses pensés se tourna brusquement vers lui, et si Harry crût un instant qu'il avait à nouveau usé de Legimencie, la question acide qu'il lui posa prouva aussitôt le contraire :

« Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça Potter ? »

Le plus jeune marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul au milieu de cette pelouse :

« Je me disais que c'était amusant de découvrir une facette de toi que je ne pensais jamais voir.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis aussi humain que toi Potter, cracha l'autre. »

Un coup de sifflet mis fin à leur brève discussion, intimant aux sorciers de se mettre en position, les balais d'Harry et Severus gagnèrent simultanément leur main. Mais alors que le Griffondor enjambait son balai pour s'élever d'un peu plus d'un mètre à l'image de ses camarades, le Serpentard resta au sol, balai en main. Le plus jeune roula des yeux :

« Tobias…

-Si les hommes étaient vraiment fais pour voler, ils auraient des ailes Potter, cracha le brun.

-Nan mais je rêve… »

Du coin de l'œil le jeune Potter vit Ron glousser comme une adolescente pré-pubère, décidément amusé face aux échecs du Serpentard. Et avec un soupir il redescendit suffisamment pour inciter l'autre à enfourcher lui aussi son balai avant d'en saisir le manche, tous deux s'élevèrent avec lenteur et Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rire sitôt qu'il eu avisé la pâleur de son professeur dès qu'il furent à plus de cinq mètres du sol :

« En fait vous avez le vertige, souffla Harry suffisamment bas pour que seul Snape l'entende.

-Je n'ai pas peur imbécile !

-C'est pour cela que votre salle est dans les cachots ? Parce que c'est l'endroit le plus bas de Poudlard, railla le brun.

-Potter pour une fois essayer de faire preuve d'un peu de maturité…! »

L'intéressé haussa les épaules allant se placer sur le terrain, laissant alors un Snape crispé sur son balai, cramponnant le manche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit, signalant le début de ce match amical. Harry pris de la hauteur, retrouva en un instant les sensations qui lui avaient tant manqué cet été : le vent lui fouettant le visage, les oscillations du balai. Un éclat doré attira son attention et il piqua aussitôt vers lui, presque déçut d'avoir si vite repéré le Vif d'Or. Aussi lorsque la petite balle passa sous son balai sitôt qu'il eu tendit la main et opérer une remontée fulgurante dans son dos, un sourire traversa son visage. Il apperçut du coin de l'œil un jeune châtain effectué une descente vers lui : l'attrapeur de 'l'équipe adverse' semblait avoir repéré son manège. Alors qu'Harry et lui se jaugeait, le brun songea un instant qu'il était incapable de se souvenir du nom de ce jeune Griffondor pour le moins discret. A vrai dire le jeune homme avait tout du parfait attrapeur, assez petit, probablement léger et avec un œil qui semblait presque aussi vif que celui du professeur Bibine elle-même. Un éclat de voix le tira soudain de ses pensées et son balai marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'Harry se redressait : Madame Bibibine hurlant sur un Snape à quelques mètres de lui, visiblement en difficultés baguette fermement en main. Les sourcils du survivant s'arquèrent lorsqu'il entendit enfin plus distinctement les paroles de sa professeur :

« Tobias, qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous auriez pût blesser quelqu'un enfin !

-Je ne suis entouré que d'incapables, cracha l'interessé. »

Harry avisa soudain le bras tremblant de Snape et l'air profondément affecté de Neville : aucun doute que ce dernier n'était pas parvenus à repousser le cognard qui avait probablement heurter le potioniste déjà mal à l'aise sur son balai. Secouant la tête, le brun se remit aussitôt en chasse, avisant le châtain qui s'était déjà éloigner d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il était hors de question qu'il perde ce match par la simple faute d'un professeur de potion mal luné et aussi doué avec un balai entre les mains que lui l'était avec une fiole. Comme hypnotiser par l'éclat doré, il esquissa un virage sur sa droite aussi serré que possible, sentit les petites ailes battres près de ses doigts et percuter sur le coté. Ses yeux émeraude croisèrent ceux fauves de l'autre Griffondor, et tous deux avancèrent au coude à coude, bien décidé à ravir la précieuse balle à l'autre. Harry étendit à nouveau la main, imité par le second, avant qu'une ombre traverse un instant son champ de vision lui faisant brutalement relevé la tête : il ne savait pas très bien si Snape tenait davantage son bras ou le manche de son balai. Il piqua immédiatement vers le haut, la vision de la version rajeunie de son professeur pendu dans le vide avait suffit à lui ôter toute envie de gagner. Un éclat sombre croisa ses pupilles écarquillées :

« Potter, brailla le brun qui semblait n'avoir aucune autre envie que celle de réduire quiconque s'approchait en bouillie. »

Grimaçant Harry reprit un peu de hauteur et étendit ses bras, reçut un coup de pied dans l'un d'eux. Le plus jeune parrût à l'instant plus irrité encore que le jeune homme pendu dans le vide :

« Professeur j'ai besoin de vous attrapez… Je sais très bien que vous avez peur mais…

-Je n'ai PAS peur imbécile, beugla l'autre en tentant vainement de remonter sur son balai.

-Très bien, très bien vous n'avez pas peur, soupira le brun, vous ne pourrez pas remonter sur votre balai. Si vous continuez de vous agiter comme ça vous aller finir par tomber ! »

Les bras d'Harry entourèrent prudemment la taille avant de l'enserrer véritablement, il sentit la gêne lui coloré les joues. Avec prudence, il plaça le manche de son balai sous son professeur qui soufflait comme un animal traqué. Les yeux du survivant roulèrent :

« Essayez un peu de vous calmer.

-Je suis très calme, gémit le brun.

-A d'autres ! Maintenant lâchez votre balai. Ne me regarder pas comme ça, je ne vous ai demandé de vous jeter dans le vide !

-C'est tout comme !

-Snape bon sang, pour une fois dans votre vie faîtes moi un peu confiance et lâcher ce fichu balai !

-Vous faire confiance… ? Ne me faîtes pas rire Potter !

-Ecoutez, je ne tiens pas à rester pendus à vos hanches pour le restant de la journée !

-Rien ne vous y oblige ! Votre père se serait fais une joie de me voir m'écraser !

-Et le votre ? »

Comme saisit, son professeur le contempla avec une froideur qu'Harry aurait eu peine à imaginer ailleurs que dans les yeux de Voldemort en personne. Le survivant se prit à s'interroger un bref instant sur la vie qu'avait eu Snape avant de devenir celui qu'il était :

« Pour la dernière fois Snape, je ne suis pas mon père ! Je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter ! Alors si vous avait toujours hais le premier, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas pour ma mère. Donc faîtes un peu abstraction et apprenez à la voir en moi plutôt que mon père ! »  
>Une minute de silence succéda à ses propos avant qu'il ne sente son balai piqué brusquement du nez, il empoigna le manche d'une main et de l'autre les hanches de son professeur. Harry éclata de rire, soulagé, alors qu'une clameur montait du sol. Il se pencha, aperçut les premières années qui venait probablement de gagner à leur tour le cour de Quiditch et applaudissait masser là en bas. Il salua la foule en lies et aurait continuer à savourer cet instant si une voix d'outre tombe ne l'avait pas soudainement interrompu :<p>

« Potter, cela vous ennuierait de nous faire descendre maintenant, cracha le potioniste.

-J'aimerais que vous me parliez de ma mère.

-Pour le moment la seule envie que j'ai c'est de vomir Potter !

-Quand cesserez vous de fuir, siffla Harry véritablement irrité par le jeune homme. »

Pas de réponse, il pouvait sentir les muscles tendus du garçon dos à lui. Harry redescendit avec autant de lenteur que possible, bien qu'il aurait également apprécier que la descente se fasse rapidement : lui aussi se sentait mal à l'aise d'une telle proximité avec son professeur. A peine eurent-ils touchés le sol que Severus se dégagea violement de l'étreinte sommaire de son élève pour fendre la foule, indifférent au professeur Bibine qui tentait de l'arrêter et aux premières années qui dont les clameurs mourraient à son passage. Le plus jeune contempla un instant le Serpentard avant de se lancer à ses trousses, prenant tout juste le temps de faire un signe à Ron et Hermione qui se posait à leur tour sur la pelouse du stade. Comme il était agaçé par le comportement de son exécrable professeur ! Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être qu'il aurait dû le laisser tomber et le voir se briser les os à la fin de sa chute : ultime fin du potioniste… Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres : sa mère aurait probablement eu honte qu'il songe un instant à une chose pareille. Ils étaient tout deux dans l'un des couloirs semi couvert de Poudlard lorsqu'Harry parvint enfin à saisir la manche de l'autre qui tenta une fois de plus de se dégager avant de cesser brutalement de se débattre :

« Lily… Votre mère et moi étions amis, du moins pendant une partie de notre scolarité. »

La poigne d'Harry se fit soudainement plus hésitante, le regard perdu dans le vide son professeur débitait avec lenteur ce que son jeune élève avait souhaiter entendre depuis la veille :

« Nous étions presque voisins tout les deux, enfin avec Pétunia bien sûr…

-Vous connaissez ma tante, murmura le plus jeune qui venait de lâcher l'autre.

-C'est moi qui l'est mis au courant de l'existence de Poudlard. La pauvre ne savait même pas qu'elle était une sorcière, poursuivit Snape indifférent, à son arrivée elle n'avait qu'une envie : que l'on partage la même maison. Mais le choixpeau en a décidé autrement… Elle a atterrie à Griffondor et à finit par ce lier d'amitié avec Potter et sa bande, las de mes… Mauvaises fréquentations. La suite vous la connaissez. »

Le professeur se dégagea sèchement laissant un Harry pantois : ainsi c'était cela, le lien entre sa mère et cet homme. Une amitié à deux vitesse. Il entendit Snape pester :

« Maintenant Potter, retourner donc avec vos amis jouer les héros, c'est ce que vous savez faire de mieux non ?

-Vous étiez amoureux de ma mère n'est ce pas ? »

L'intéressé devint livide, secoua vivement la tête :

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû vous raconter tout ça…

-Lily Potter… Ma mère, vous espériez qu'elle tombe amoureuse de vous ? Qu'elle vous épouse c'est ça ? Que vous fondiez une famille ?

-Comment aurait-elle pût vivre heureuse avec un mangemort, beugla t-il. »

Le plus jeune tressailli, baissa les yeux alors que le potioniste se détournait vivement :

« Maintenant Potter, si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai une heure de retenue à honorer avec mon charmant remplaçant. »

Le dit Potter ne répondit pas, ne cherchant pas même à arrêter de nouveau le Serpentard qui s'éloignait dans le corridor, le laissant une fois de plus avec ses peurs et ses doutes. Pourtant alors que le jeune homme allait prendre le premier tournant et ainsi quitter son champ de vision, une peur panique embrasa le survivant :

« Monsieur ! »

L'intéressé se détourna une fois de plus, visiblement irrité :

« Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne… »

Malgré la distance, Harry pût voir les sourcils de son professeur s'arquer :

« Pardon, cracha t-il.

-Si ma mère… Etait réellement votre amie c'est que vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne. »

Avec un sifflement dédaigneux, Snape disparût au détour du couloir. Le jeune Griffondor resta un moment immobile avant de se détourner à son tour, regagnant le cœur plus léger la salle commune où l'attendait très probablement ses deux amis et peut-être quelques premières années, avide de détails concernant le sauvetage du potioniste. De son coté, Snape parcouru rapidement le corridor du regard, et constatant qu'il était vide, se laissa aller contre le mur, agrippant avec force son bras gauche alors que la douleur se faisait plus lancinante encore. Ca ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute : il ne pourrait passer la nuit au sein des murs rassurant de Poudlard. Pas cette nuit ci du moins… « Comme au bon vieux temps hein, murmura t-il pour lui-même. » La voix d'Harry résonna dans son esprit « Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne ». Il sourit distraitement, ce qu'il pouvait être niais cet enfant…

« Finalement il n'a peu être pas hérité que de tes yeux Lily, souffla t-il en se redressant. »

Et dans un craquement sonore il transplana.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Avec un retard énorme (dû à une surcharge de travail, et des vacances bien remplies) voici venir la suite de Jouvence ! Un très gros chapitre dont je ne peux que m'excuser pour la longueur de celui-ci… Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira et vous permettra de combler l'attente que certains ont visiblement ressenties durant l'absence de nouvelles publications ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction, et je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires tous plus encourageant les uns que les autres ! Le prochain chapitre devrait voir se voir publier plus rapidement que celui-ci, alors passer un excellent dimanche et à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 de Jouvence ) !<em>


	6. Une belle occasion de se taire

Harry sursauta lorsque le livre heurta sa table et adressa un sourire penaud au professeur de métamorphose qui reprit sa ronde entre les rangs, imperturbable. Se frottant machinalement la tête, le brun reporta à nouveau son attention sur sa feuille : désespérément vide. Un soupir profond retentit à ses cotés et ses larges yeux verts ne tardèrent pas à croiser ceux sombre de son second professeur :

« Tu aurais pût me réveiller, chuchota Harry toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans le tutoiement.

-J'aurais pût. Mais je voulais m'assurer s'il était réellement possible de s'endormir au cours d'un examen, quoique tu dois bien être le seul capable d'une telle prouesse… »

Le plus jeune se rembrunit aussitôt, replongeant dans sa copie. Voilà maintenant plus d'une semaine que son détestable professeur de potion était devenu son détestable voisin de classe. Snape et les disputes qu'ils entretenaient faisait désormais partie intégrante de son petit quotidien au même titre que les parties d'échec avec Ron ou les soirées d'études en compagnie d'Hermione. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs plus proche de Tobias qu'elle n'aurait bien voulue le faire croire, Harry les avaient vus à maintes reprises échangés jusque tard dans la soirée sur des sujets aussi divers que l'arithmancie, l'histoire de la magie ou les potions. Et cela au grand damne de Ron qui passait désormais ses dîners à foudroyer Snape du regard tout en avalant maussadement son repas. Il fût tiré de ses pensés par un coup dans l'épaule :

«Tu ne serais pas un peu narcoleptique, siffla Snape en ramenant sa main contre lui.

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

-Tu devrais plutôt penser à remplir ta feuille Harry. »

L'intéressé jeta un œil à sa copie avant de reporter son attention sur celle de son professeur : si la sienne était pour le moins clairsemée, l'autre tenait plutôt du désert de Gobi :

« Je crois que je peux te retourner ce conseil, railla le plus jeune.

-Dois je vous rappelez Potter que j'ai quitté l'école il y'a bien longtemps et que mes notions plus que lointaines, notamment en métamorphose, ne me permette pas de compléter ce torchon ! Ne soyez pas prétentieux Potter…

-Tutoiement, tutoiement, siffla Harry en jetant des coups d'oeils en tout sens.

-Las Potter…

-Monsieur Prince et Monsieur Potter, une tasse de thé pour poursuivre vos charmantes conversations, cracha subitement Mcgonagal en se retournant. »

L'ensemble de la classe éclata de rire Hermione comprise, et les deux garçons prirent ensemble une ravissante couleur rouge. La plume de Snape s'écrasa avec tant de force sur la feuille qu'Harry crût un instant qu'elle allait se briser :

« Dès que cette mascarade sera terminée, je me ferais une joie d'aller lui dire ma façon de penser à cette espèce de vieille harpie, grommela le Serpentard en griffonnant ça et là. »

Alors que les élèves se remettaient au travail sous l'œil intraitable du professeur, un violent fracas perturba à nouveau l'assemblée qui releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un duo roux émanant d'un épais nuage fumant :

« Salut la compagnie, beuglèrent de concert les nouveaux arrivants. »

Harry vit très nettement Snape s'affaisser dans sa chaise alors que les jumeaux Weasley remontait les rangs à une vitesse foudroyante :

« Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença George.

-Une animation qui va encore faire des étincelles dans tout Poudlard, poursuivit Fred.

-Mes élèves sont en examen, grogna la vieille femme au fond de la salle. »

Les jumeaux lui adressèrent à peine un regard :

« Allons, allons ! Il reste un quart d'heure avant la fin de votre cours et comme je peux le constater… Les copies sont presque vide, s'esclaffa George.

-Ils ne feront rien de plus croyez moi ! Pas vrai petit frère, questionna George avec un clin d'œil. »

Ronald Weasley, se terra derrière sa copie avec pour seul espoir celui de disparaître :

« En vérité, reprit l'aîné des jumeaux, nous avons appris la tragique disparition de Snape…

-Tout à fait regrettable, clama le second d'un air tragique.

-Oh oui tout Poudlard en est affecté, siffla l'intéressé qui battait une fois de plus la mesure sur sa table. »

Harry choisit d'ignorer autant que possible son voisin : après tout la haine des jumeaux envers Snape était similaire si ce n'est inférieur à celle du professeur de potion à leurs égards. A vrai dire le jeune Potter soupçonnait, bien justement, les frères Weasley de rappeler au potioniste le temps des maraudeurs, la conduite et les principes des jumeaux leurs étant semblables en tout points. Il sourit distraitement avant de reporter son attention sur Fred et Georges qui venaient de se saisir les mains dans une postures aussi clichesque que ridicule :

« Cet après-midi rendez-vous dans la grande salle…

-Pour un show sans égal…

-Un tournoi magique inter-maisons, clamèrent de concert les jumeaux. »

Alors que des piaillements joyeux et des gémissements retentissaient de toute part tandis que Mc Gonagal levait les yeux au ciel priant Merlin, les jumeaux achevèrent la traversé de la salle pour s'affaler sur un Harry presque hilare :

« Alors Harry ? N'est ce pas une idée géniale ? Un grand tournoi de duel magique, comme dans l'ancien temps à l'âge d'or de Poudlard, s'exclama George en lui saisissant l'épaule.

-Grandiose. L'idée vous est venue comme ça ? »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un clin d'œil :

« En fait lorsque l'on appris pour Snape…

-On s'est tout de suite dis que c'était le moment où jamais, acheva Fred.

-Tu imagines Harry ? Il serait capable de retirer des points à la maison gagnante si ce n'est pas Serpentard qui remporte ce tournoi !

-Déjà qu'il était exécrable lors des défaites de sa maison au Qwidich…

-'Ouiiiiiii, c'est inadmissiiiiiible', parodia George avec une mine sévère.

-Enfin tu vois un peu pour les tournois magiques !

-Moi je pense plutôt qu'il aurait trouvé cela très divertissant. »

Les trois Grifondors se figèrent, reportant leur attention sur le vert et argent qui frappait sans douceur sa plume contre sa feuille toujours désespérément vide. Alors que les jumeaux fixaient presque effrontément leur ancien professeur de potion, Harry se demandait si c'était la folie ou la provocation qui avaient poussé Snape à attirer leur attention sur sa petite personne :

« Tu fais les présentations, lâcha enfin George sans quitter le Serpentard du regard.

-Y'a comme une erreur de casting là, souffla l'autre en tapotant l'insigne du serpent sur la poitrine de Snape qui ne broncha pas.

-Euh… Fred, George… Voici Tobias Prince, c'est un… élève transféré dans la maison pour mauvaise conduite… C'est le profess… S-Snape qui me l'a confié. Une punition…

-Ah parce que Serpentard n'est même plus capable de gérer ces moutons noirs, siffla Fred.

-Où peut-être tente t-il d'équilibrer un peu la balance ? Une bêtise mieux répartie au sein des maisons vous ne croyez-pas ?

-Dis donc Tobias, tu ne manques pas de crans toi, fit George, et d'autodérision. Tu débrouilles comment en combat magique ? »

L'adolescent eu un rictus :

« Je sais me défendre, j'te montre… ?

-Allons, allons ! Tobias est de la maison adverse, avec son statut il est évident que, commença Harry en agitant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Que je participerais au nom de Griffondor. Cela va de soit.

-Ah, cela va de… …. Pardon, souffla le plus jeune d'une voix blanche. »

* * *

><p>« Ouiiiiii, c'est inaaadmissiiiiiiible… Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai une voix aussi nasillarde… ?<p>

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous a pris, cracha le brun en claquant la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

-Problème Potter ? »

L'intéressé eu un rictus : son professeur se foutait réellement de lui. Réellement. Tentant de prendre contenance, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, un peu à la manière de Snape d'ailleurs :

« Enfin vous êtes censé être aussi discret que possible le temps de retrouver votre véritable apparence et ce que vous trouvez de mieux à faire est de vous exposer à toute l'école !

-Considérez cela comme une récréation pour moi. Cela fais une semaine, une semaine que je suis coincé dans ce rôle stupide contraint de suivre les cours, de participer à vos discutions ennuyantes et de me rendre aux retenues de cet imbécile d'Umbercut !

-Si vous acceptiez de rédiger une lettre d'excuse, vous ne seriez pas collé chaque soir ! Et puis ce tournoi, une récréation ? C'est dangereux vous risqueriez d'être… ! »

Harry s'interrompit brusquement lorsque son regard croisa les yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis :

« Je vois… Le vieil homme à décider de vous mettre au courrant de toute la petite histoire, murmura sombrement le potioniste.

-Je l'ai déduis… Je veux dire, lorsque nous nous sommes chamaillés la fois dernière dans le couloir. Si vous l'aviez voulu vous auriez pût…

-Potter je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous blesser sérieusement, commencez par ôter cette idée stupide de votre tête. »

Le brun baissa les yeux, penaud, alors que l'autre poussait un soupir :

« Néanmoins vous avez raison, ma magie n'est pas la même. En fait elle est identique en tout point avec celle de mes seize ans. Quoi que je maîtrise tout de même un peu plus de sorts… ?

-Vous voyez, cela risque d'être dangereux ! »

Un éclat de rire le fit tressauter, et c'est avec une incompréhension totale que le Grifondor vit son professeur de potion, l'effroyable Snape… Se tenir les côtes. Courber en deux, une main contre le front, l'adolescent riait à gorge déployée. Il fallut une bonne minute pour que le brun parvienne enfin à cesser de rire et une minute de plus pour qu'il reprenne son souffle :

« Dangereux, pouffa Snape à nouveau, dangereux ? Ne soyez pas si stupide Potter !

-Mais votre magie… !

-Ma magie Potter, reste largement supérieure à celle de l'ensemble des élèves de cette école. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'étais déjà mangemort à cette époque ? »

L'Elu baissa les yeux :

« Le lord noir recrute parfois des faiblards pour que l'on parle de lui. Ce sont les premiers à se faire éliminer et souvent des fils de bonne famille, ça fait rapidement les gros titres dans la presse, les journalistes sont friands de l'événementiel, grogna l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Et vous, pourquoi vous a-t-il recruter au juste ? »

Le mangemort lui jeta un regard de biais avant d'hausser les épaules. Avec un soupir, le brun se dirigea vers son armoire, saisit une robe de sorcier qu'il tendit à son professeur. Ce dernier resta un instant sans réagir avant d'attraper avec une douceur étonnante la robe aux couleurs de sa maison ennemie :

« Prenez l'une des miennes. Vous avez dis que vous porteriez les couleurs de Griffondors non ? De plus on vous repérera moins facilement dans cette tenue.

-Qui irait imaginer que Severus Snape arborerait un jour les couleurs rouge et or hein, railla l'intéressé. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant silencieux. Severus observa encore un peu la robe avant d'offrir à son élève un regard lourd de sens. Rosissant légèrement, le brun bafouilla quelques excuses et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée, en entendant l'autre le héler :

« Occlumencie. C'est en grande partie pour mes dons d'Occlumens que Voldemort m'a accueillis dans ses rangs, souffla le brun en serrant la robe contre lui. »

Harry acquiesca, remerciant à demi-mot son professeur et ferma la porte avec douceur.

* * *

><p>L'évènement avait rapidement fait le tour de Poudlard au vu du nombre d'élèves présent dans la grande salle, aménagé pour l'occasion. Les tables avaient été écartées pour laisser place à l'un de ces 'ring' magiques qu'Harry n'avait que très peu expérimenter. Mais si le public était extrêmement nombreux, il n'avait fallut que très peu de temps à l'élu pour se rendre compte que le nombre de combattant n'excédé quand à lui pas plus de cinq personnes par maison. Aussi dès que l'un des jumeaux entra dans son champ de vision il s'empressa de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :<p>

« Oh ça, s'exclama Georges tout sourire, c'était pour garantir plus de dynamisme et d'ambiance, trop de combats aurait lassés et ils nous auraient fallu au moins trois jours pour déclaré un vainqueur. En plus je peux te dire que les 'combattants' ne ce sont pas précipités, ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Harry avait ensuite appris que lui-même, Ron Weasley (visiblement plus contraint qu'enthousiaste), Lavande Brown, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître : Neville Londubat et le tout récent Tobias Prince participerait au tournoi au nom de l'ensemble des Griffondors. Mais également que Ginny, la jeune sœur des jumeaux, n'avait pût participer malgré son insistance, ses deux frères aînés ayant pur et simplement refusé de la voir sur le ring jugeant le tournoi « trop dangereux » pour elle. Cette dernière pensée arracha un sourire à Harry et il le conserva lorsqu'une tape sur l'épaule l'amena à se retourner :

« Cela vous arrive souvent de sourire seul comme un idiot, souffla Snape. »

Il fallut un instant au jeune Potter pour pleinement reconnaître son professeur : l'adolescent avait ramené ses cheveux sur le coté, les tressant en une simili natte lâche qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. Sa robe rouge et or, bien qu'un peu grande pour lui, donnait une prestance qu'il n'avait pas lorsqu'il portait son habituel uniforme vert et argent. Mal à l'aise quand a l'étude dont il faisait l'objet, Severus fronça les sourcils, invitant son élève à détourner le regard :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y'aurais tant de monde, fit le potionniste sur le ton de la conversation.

-Moi non plus… Mais Fred et Georges ont un vrai don pour créer un véritable évènement.

-C'est leur principale si ce n'est leur seule qualité. Quoi qu'il en soit la présence de votre miss je sais tout m'oblige à être vraiment prudent… »

Harry suivit son regard, aperçut Hermione installer dans les pseudos gradins, érigés pour l'occasion de part et d'autre de la scène. Elle les observait, attentive, et le jeune brun lui adressa un amical signe de main auquel elle répondit par un sourire :

« Elle m'a déjà vu au combat, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle reconnaisse le style au cours des duels, murmura sombrement le professeur en manipulant nerveusement sa baguette.

-Elle ne combattra pas contre vous, elle aura donc plus de mal de se faire une idée précise, le rassura doucement Harry.

-Mais elle soupçonnait déjà quelque chose. J'ai un peu endormis sa vigilance grâce à nos conversations, mais le rapprochement se fera rapidement si elle décèle quoi que ce soit. »

Alors que le plus jeune hochait la tête, à son tour soucieux, l'éclat de voix de Fred attira son attention, le rouquin invitant les participant à prendre place sur les chaises à proximités du ring mais également sur celui-ci, un Poussoufle tremblant et une jeune Serdaigle ouvrant le bal. Fred expliqua ensuite le déroulement des matchs : chacun des membres des maisons combattrait contre chacune des quatre maisons, le vainqueur étant « l'équipe » qui remporterait le plus grand nombre de victoires. Sous les acclamations, Harry prit place aux cotés de Ron et Snape, les 'combattants' se voyant offrir les places du premier rangs. Le premier combat se déroula avec une rapidité déconcertante, le jeune Poussoufle se trouvant rapidement débordé par les attaques incisives et ininterrompues de son adversaire. Enchaînant les parades, le garçon avait finalement succombé à un sort de croc en jambes qui l'expulsa hors du ring sous les hurlements des élèves de la maison Serdaigle. Les duels se poursuivirent un moment avant que Ron monte finalement sur le ring, éliminant sans grande difficulté un élève de Serdaigle, un peu trop sûr de lui pour gagner. Harry s'amusa de voir son professeur incapable de s'empêcher de grimacer alors que le rouquin saluait la foule en lies :

« De grâce ne monte pas sur le ring avec cette tête, souffla Harry avec un sourire.

-A toi l'honneur Harry, railla l'intéressé. »

Reportant son attention sur les jumeaux, ce ne fût qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua les garçons lui faire signe : son tour était maintenant venu. Jetant un regard à son professeur qui agitait la main un sourire terriblement mauvais pendu aux lèvres, il se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers le ring. Sitôt monter, il reçut une bourrade amicale de Ron au passage et fit face à son adversaire : une jeune fille aux cheveux brun-rouge arborant avec fierté l'uniforme des Serpentard. Harry se prépara à parer : hors de question de perdre contre une fille et encore moins issu de sa maison ennemie ! Le premier sort fusa, Harry parvint à le contrer sans grande difficulté, le suivant lui laissa le poignet engourdi. Il reculait, cédant du terrain à la jeune Serpentard qui ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, le laissant dans l'incapacité de lancer le moindre sort d'attaque. « Cette fille n'en ai pas à son premier duel. Bon sang on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie, songea le brun. » Un mouvement sur le coté du ring sembla un instant déstabilisé la jeune fille, Harry sauta sur l'occasion, la Serpentard parra l'attaque au dernier moment, dévoilant une seconde un avant bras marqué par un impressionnant tatouage :

« Une mangemort, souffla le brun abasourdi.

-Attaque, attaque, rugit une voix en bas du ring. »

S'exécutant, le plus jeune lança un nouveau sort que l'autre parra aussitôt avant de riposter :

« Bon sang, c'est pas possible, rugit le Griffondor en parrant à son tour. »

Lorsque la mangemort se figea à nouveau, Harry parvint enfin à faire basculer la faire basculer hors du ring sous les cris de joies de la tribune Griffondorienne. Trop choquer pour ne serais-ce qu'avoir l'air ravit, le jeune homme ne vit pas la Serpentard se redresser promptement, une main fermement agrippé sur son avant bras. Elle eu un rictus mauvais tandis qu'elle pointait sa baguette en direction de l'élu qui venait de s'affaler à genoux, définitivement abasourdis. L'éclair vert jaillis de la baguette de la jeune fille et traversa la salle, pourtant Harry ne réagit qu'en sursautant que lorsqu'un claquement semblable à la foudre retentit à deux pas de lui. Semblant reprendre enfin contenance, il observa hébété le jeune garçon à la robe rouge et or, légèrement haletant debout à ses cotés, baguette fermement en main :

« Sa va comme tu veux Harry, siffla Snape sans lui adresser un regard. »

Incapable de répondre son élève hocha doucement la tête. L'ensemble de la salle s'était tu, reconnaissant sans difficulté aucune, le sort impardonnable qui venait d'être lancé.

* * *

><p>« Je vous ai demandé de rester allongé, cracha Snape en fusillant l'autre du regard. »<p>

Le plus jeune s'exécuta non sans sourire légèrement. Un bruit émanant de l'extrémité de l'infirmerie l'amena pourtant à désobéir et c'est sans sourciller qu'il bondit presque hors du lit alors que son professeur se relevait à son tour, beuglant un flot d'insultes à l'adresse du nouvel arrivant qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Dumbledore enfouit une main rassurante dans la tignasse sombre du jeune garçon :

« Je vois que tu es plutôt en forme Harry, murmura le vieil homme, et vous Severus tout va pour le mieux ?

-Mis à part le fait que j'ai toujours mon corps de 'bambini' depuis plus d'une semaine et que je viens de sauver la peau de votre précieux élu au risque de faire sauter ma couverture, on ne peux mieux _Albus_, railla le brun en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise. »

Le vieux sorcier eu un gloussement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit où Harry se tenait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Son visage se fit alors plus grave :

« Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne dois plus jamais se reproduire.

-Cela fait près de trente ans que vous rabachez les mêmes choses, rien ne peux empêcher le lord noir de faire de nouveaux adeptes. »

Dumbledore acquiesca gravement, bien conscient que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait lui-même sombrer alors qu'il était dans ses murs. Et il n'en avait rien vu :

« Je l'entends bien Severus. Je dois d'ailleurs encore vous remerciez d'avoir sauvé la vie d'Harry, ajouta t-il en offrant à potioniste un sourire des plus chaleureux.

-Ne soyez pas stupide, bougonna le brun en détournant vivement le regard, je ne souhaite en aucun cas la mort de mes élèves aussi insupportable soient-ils… »

Le plus jeune acquiesca avec ravissement, après tout même si son professeur s'employait à mettre autant de distance que possible entres eux, il ne restait pas moins un de ses élèves et l'homme avait toujours à cœur d'assurer leur sécurité. Harry se demanda un instant si Snape pouvait éprouver une sorte d'affection pour eux, au-delà des pics et des remarques désobligeante qu'il leurs adressaient. L'autre adolescent le tira de ses pensées :

« Et la jeune fille ?

-Lina Salender est introuvable. Elle attendait dans le hall de mon bureau avant de s'être brutalement volatilisée, Russard n'a rien entendu. Je suppose qu'elle a pris la fuite…

-Vous supposez. »

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux alors que son vis-à-vis se relever au son d'un sec raclement de chaise. Empoignant l'épaule d'Harry qui n'avait pas décoché un mot, il assis l'adolescent sur le lit aux cotés de Dumbledore :

« Vous petit Potter vous restez allongé encore quelques heures, j'ai beau avoir paré l'Avada on est jamais trop prudent… Sensible comme vous êtes, ajouta t-il avec un ricanement dédaigneux, Albus, je vous conseil de rapidement trouver un remède quand à mon état ! Je vous jure que je vais finir par refroidir ce rouquin qui sert d'ami à cet ahuris ! »

Et sur ses mots, le professeur de se détourner dans un claquement de cape qui lui était coutumier et de quitter l'infirmerie sous le regard béat des deux hommes. Après une minute de battement, le rire du plus jeune empli la pièce :

« Harry, murmura l'autre sorcier avec un froncement de sourcils.

-C'est vrai que ce pauvre Snape à empêcher Ron et Hermione de nous accompagner à l'infirmerie… Ron à tellement insister que Snape à finit par lui balancer que s'il avait été un ami si fiable ce serait LUI qui aurait stopper le sort, si vous aviez vu sa tête… !

-On peut dire que tu as des amis très fidèles Harry… Et miss Granger ? »

Le plus jeune fit la moue avant d'acquieser :

« Elle est encore trop sous le choc pour avoir penser à quoi que ce soit. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Mais dès que leur peur se sera un peu dissipé il y'a en effet fort à parier pour qu'ils se posent des questions concernant le professeur…. Après tout parer un Avada Kedavra et réagir aussi vite ce n'est pas… Du niveau d'un élève, même un doué.

-Severus à d'excellents réflexes, et il a bien évidement fait le bon choix. Mais j'ai peur que sa couverture ne soit sérieusement mise à mal et ce que tu me dis confirme mes craintes…

-Toujours pas d'antidote… ? »

Dumbledore secoua lourdement la tête :

« Pomonna passe des jours entier à chercher une solution, sans succès. De mon coté je cherche des ouvrages traitant de cas semblable mais… Il semble que ce soit une première.

-En d'autres termes vous n'êtes pas prêt de lui rendre son apparence normale, souffla sombrement le plus jeune.

-A vrai dire Pomonna et moi espérons toujours voir les effets de la potion disparaître d'eux même. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que plus le temps passe et plus cet espoir s'amenuise. »

Harry allait rétorquer lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Umbercut aux cheveux hirsute et au visage bouffi : visiblement l'homme venait de courir un marathon avant de pénétrer dans petite salle, pour preuve la rougeur de son teint et son souffle haletant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration, minutes durant lesquelles il tendait une main tremblante en direction de Dumbledore qui s'était relevé, un sourire rassurant pendu aux lèvres. Il écarta les bras alors que l'autre faisait quelques pas dans sa direction :

« Fitzgerald, s'exclama le vieil homme, je suppose que vous venez me voir pour le retard du jeune Tobias Prince ? Il est tout excusé ! A moins que ce ne soit pour revoir votre emploi du temps ? Je vous ai prévenu : golf ou pas le mercredi vous devez conservé cette plage de cours ! »

Le dit Fitzgerald secoua la tête, inspirant profondément tandis que le vieux directeur attendait patiemment la requête du nouveau professeur de potion. Au bout d'un temps qui parût incroyablement long à Harry, le silence fût enfin rompu :

« Russard m'avait bien dit… Que je vous trouverai ici… C'est bien de… Du jeune Prince dont je souhaitais vous… Vous parler, haleta Umbercut d'une voix hachée, et… Ce jeune garçon compte rester… ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'Harry nous déranges. Et puis après tout c'est lui qui à la garde de ce jeune Serpentard au sein de sa maison. Donc, comme je vous le disais Fitzgerald, monsieur Prince est rester avec Harry ici présent depuis son admission à l'infirmerie, d'où ce retard à l'heure de retenue. Retard tout à fait acceptable n'est ce pas, ajouta le vieil homme avec un sourire.

-Oh ! Mais s'il s'agissait de cela, je ne serais pas venu vous dérangez monsieur ! Je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces absences répétés mais cette fois…

-Je ne vous suis pas Fitzgerald…

-Pardon, souffla Harry abasourdis.

-Je disais que ce petit salopard, veuillez excuser mes mots monsieur le directeur, ne s'est présenter à aucune de mes retenues !

-Aucune… De vos retenues, répéta Dumbledore les yeux plissé par l'inquiétude.

-Absolument aucune. Mais cette fois si je l'ai pris la main dans le sac ! Il à transplanner au détour d'un couloir ce sale morveux ! Bien évidement il ne m'a pas aperçut, incapable même d'assurer convenablement sa faute, vous avouerez… ! Je pensais donc à vous soumettre une sanction concernant ce jeune homme qui devrait… »

Harry n'entendit pas la suite des propos de son nouveau professeur de potion qui venait de se saisir la chemise à la manière de tous ces hommes s'apprêtant à discourir longuement, ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner violement, l'évidence lui apparaissant :

« Voldemort, fit-il dans un souffle. »

_à suivre…_

_Fuwaah~ ! Laissez moi reprendre mon souffle, voilà c'est mieux ! Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour l'immense retard (qui se compte tout de même en mois) causer par ces évènements sinistre de la vie j'ai nommé : examens et fatigue, le second découlant du premier. A cela il faut ajouter des vacances rythmées par mes loisirs autres que l'écriture et j'espère que vous parviendrez à m'excuser… Ce chapitre est particulièrement long (et contiens très certainement encore des fautes…) aussi j'espère de tout cœur que cela ne vous blasera pas, la suite devrait être plus courte promis ! Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez été nombreux à commenter le dernier chapitre et décider de suivre ma fanfiction ! Je vous remercie donc tous du fond du cœur, car c'est bien vous et vos messages qui me motive à poursuivre ! Le prochain chapitre devrait voir le jour avant la fin du mois et promis : cette fiction sera achever avant 2013 ! D'ici là profitez bien de la vie, et j'espère bientôt vous retrouvez pour la suite de Jouvence !_


	7. Nous y voilà

« Un problème Severus ? »

L'intéressé se détourna, s'agenouillant au pied du lord noir qui lui adressa un sourire :

« Aucun… Maître, souffla t-il.

-On m'a rapporté que tu avais fait des prouesses aujourd'hui… Sauvé ce petit Potter de cette jeune ignorante, nous sommes passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe.

-L'élu doit mourir de vos mains, et seulement de vos mains. Personne ne doit ignorer cet ordre. Pas même les plus jeunes, murmura le brun. »

L'homme acquiesça satisfait tandis que des murmures naissaient ça et là dans la petite assemblée. Severus se savait constamment épier, jalousé par les autres mangemorts : parce qu'il était l'un des plus vieux et parce que le Lord Noir ne faisait des faveurs qu'à lui et à lui seul. Il se savait doué pour dire ce que les autres aurait voulus entendre de lui, mettant à profit son petit talent avec son 'maître'. Petit talent qu'il avait acquis grâce à son père. Il eu un rictus à cette pensée, se trouva pathétique :

« Enfin la fougue de la jeunesse, soupira Voldemort, tu n'as pourtant jamais tenté de telle chose toi Severus… Jamais impétueux peu importe la mission.

-J'ai toujours été… naturellement soumis à l'autorité maître.

-Ca je peux aisément le concevoir Severus. »

L'intéressé tressaillis, ne pas y penser… Ne pas penser à lui, pas maintenant. Ignorer le sourire mauvais du lord noir et… respirer. Un claquement de main le sortit brutalement de la pseudo transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Se détournant il avisa deux mangemorts, aussi épais qu'ils avaient l'air idiots, fendre la petite troupe pour se diriger vers eux. Ce n'est pourtant pas la démarche ou l'aspect des deux armoires à glaces qui horrifièrent le maître des potion mais bien ce que les deux hommes traînaient dans leur sillage. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour qu'il reconnaisse Lina Salender malgré le visage constellé de bleus de celle-ci :

« Pour te récompenser Severus ! Je te laisse finir ce que tu avais commencé, s'esclaffa le mage noir en retournant la jeune fille d'un coup de baguette. »

Lina s'agita sur le sol, semblant reprendre peu à peu conscience, mais sans se rendre compte que le drame de sa vie se jouait à cet instant même. Le potioniste vit du coin de l'œil quelques mangemorts avoir un sourire mauvais, fort à parier qu'il ne portait pas la nouvelle recrue dans leurs cœurs… Voldemort sembla alors s'impatienter :

« Severus ? Mon petit cadeau ne semble pas te ravir…

-Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Maître, murmura l'intéressé d'une voix blanche.

-Tu… Ne peux pas ? »

Une douleur atroce explosa au creux de son ventre, l'obligeant à rouler sur le flanc :

« Tu ne peux pas Severus, répéta le lord noir en agitant à nouveau sa baguette, le fait d'avoir retrouver ton apparence d'adolescent t'aurait-il rendu plus sensible ? Tuer n'à pourtant jamais sembler être un obstacle pour toi Severus. »

L'intéressé répondit par un geignement, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Le temps de se bref échange sembla suffire à ce que la jeune fille reprenne enfin pleinement conscience. Se redressant, elle jeta un regard hagard autour d'elle avant de se mettre à trembler violemment lorsqu'elle aperçut Voldemort au fond de la salle :

« Je pensais que c'était mieux pour vous monsieur… Potter… Je pouvais l'avoir, je le pouvais, bégaya t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre adolescent au sol, c'est… C'est cet espèce d'ordure qui m'a empêché de le tuer !

-Cette 'ordure' a au contraire bien mieux servit mes intérêts que vous jeune fille, siffla Voldemort, il est d'ailleurs censé vous empêcher définitivement de me nuire. »

Severus haletait, libéré un instant du sortilège de doloris. Secouant la tête, la situation sembla devenir soudainement limpide pour Lina :

« Mais ce n'est pas moi mais LUI qu'il faut abattre ! Il à protéger l'élu, il trahit sa maison !

-Alors comme ça personne n'a deviné Severus ? Tu es encore meilleur que ce que je pensais…

-Compris… ? Le professeur Severus Snape, murmura Lina d'une voix tremblante. »

Frémissant, la jeune fille traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, avant de se jeter littéralement au pied du Lord noir qui grimaça alors qu'elle tentait de lui agripper la cheville :

« Je vous en supplie, gémit-elle le visage baignée de larmes, je vous en prie… ! Mon frère, mon petit frère… Mes parents… ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

-Ce n'est pas de ta famille dont il s'agit mais de toi… Severus toujours pas décidé ? »

Les mains agrippées à sa robe le potioniste n'en mener pas large, reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle, se doutant du prochain assaut qu'il aurait à subir pour sa désobéissance. Les yeux de Lina plongèrent dans les siens, ce ne fût qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua les reflets émeraude qu'arboraient les pupilles de sa jeune élève :

« Monsieur ! Monsieur pitié ! J'ai toujours été une bonne élève, dîtes le lui… Dîtes le lui qu'il ne faut pas me tuer ! Monsieur, beugla t-elle en secouant la tête en tout sens. »

-Keith. »

L'un des colosses foudroya Lina d'un coup de baguette et la jeune fille s'effondra définitivement, la main encore tendue vers un Severus sous le choc. Ce dernier se cambra alors violement, sentit l'une de ses jambes raclée compulsivement les dalles sous le regard mauvais du lord noir, baguette désormais pointée vers lui :

« Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas que vous fassiez preuve de pitié. Ceux qui s'opposent à ma volonté doivent être châtiés. Connais tu si bien mes principes Severus, siffla t-il.

-Peux pas… Une de mes élèves, haleta l'adolescent en portant ses mains à sa gorge.

-Qu'elle soit ton élève, ton ennemie, ta femme de chambre ou même ta fille, Severus peu importe quiconque attente à mes désirs doit être tuer ! »

Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un râle alors que l'autre soupirait à nouveau, s'approchant de lui avant de lui saisir le menton, semblant se délecter de la douleur de son souffifre :

« Tu sais Severus… Ça me rappel le bon vieux temps… »

L'intéressé réprima un haut le cœur alors que le sorcier lui effleurait le cou de sa baguette :

« Lorsque tu nous as rejoins, tu avais ce regard brûlant… je pensais que tu avais de la fièvre avec ces yeux et ces joues rougies… Mais il n'en était rien Severus. Ce que j'ai tout d'abord pris pour de la maladie, c'était de la haine. Semblable à la mienne. »

Le potioniste se tordait au sol, tentant de faire abstraction à la douleur qui lui incendiait le dos :

« Si sûr de toi… Et opaque. Je n'ai jamais rien pût lire en toi Severus, ma confiance est uniquement basé sur mon instinct et ta dévotion, je n'ai aucune garantis contrairement à tout mes autres mangemorts. Mais tu sais ? Ce pâle adolescent à la haine insondable, c'est toujours ce à quoi je pense en te regardant. »

La douleur s'estompa sitôt que le mage noir l'eu relâcher. Severus se redressa avec prudence, ses bras tremblaient menaçant à tout instant de se dérober sous lui :

« Même si tu refuses, mes ennemis seront tués, que ce soit de ta main ou celle d'un autre m'importe peu dans le fond, souffla Voldemort, tu peux disposer. »

L'intéressé s'inclina non sans difficultés :

« Ah et Severus… Je suis celui qui t'a libéré de l'emprise de ce qui te servait à l'époque de père. Je t'en prie n'oublie jamais ça.

-Je ne pourrais pas oublier, même si c'était mon désir le plus cher. »

* * *

><p>Il avait rarement était aussi épuisé, même si les cadavres lui étaient devenus aussi coutumier que le Doloris, il ne parvenait toujours pas à supporter les mises à mort, même si cela concernait un mangemort aussi odieux soit-il. Le visage baigné de larme de Lina lui revint en mémoire et il eu toute les peines du monde à contenir la nausée qui le submergeait. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de regarder l'heure au moment de son transplanage, mais le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs indiquait une nuit déjà bien avancée :<p>

« Il aurait fallut que je m'arrête au labo, ma réserve de potion de sommeil sans rêve doit être épuisée, souffla t-il pour lui-même. »

Un bruit de pas rapide résonnant sur le dallage le fit tressauter : s'il s'agissait de Russard il serait conduit au bureau du vieil homme qui lui demanderait certainement quelques explications. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen efficace de contrer le surveillant nocturne, ce fût le visage d'Harry qui surgit des ténèbres. Loin de se détendre face à cette apparition, l'adolescent tenta de rester impassible alors que l'autre s'avançait vers lui :

« Snape. »

Le cité offrit un sourire à son élève alors qu'il se laissait aller sur le coté, ne lâchant un soupir que lorsque son épaule heurta sans grande douceur le mur sombre du corridor :

« Nous y voilà, souffla t-il. »

Le jeune Griffondor serra les poings, détaillant le visage cerné de son professeur avec autant de dégoût que possible :

« Quand comptiez vous m'en parler, souffla Harry.

-Ah… Je vois que mon remplaçant à vendu la mèche… Il est toujours aussi…

-Quand comptiez vous m'en parlez ?! »

Le visage de Severus se durcit aussitôt :

« Je ne comptais pas vous en parlez Potter. Maintenant laissez moi retourner au dortoir, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter.

-Mais enfin vous êtes stupide ou quoi ?! Je croyais que vous commenciez à me faire un temps sois peu confiance Snape !

-Confiance ou non je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne !

-Ça me concerne ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû y aller, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux de…

-Dangereux ? »

Le plus jeune resta un instant les bras ballants, observant le potioniste se redresser en chuintant visiblement loin de s'être tiré indemne de son entretien avec Voldemort :

« Dangereux, siffla à nouveau l'adolescent, mais bon sang Potter réveillez vous ! Je suis un mangemort ! Je l'étais avant même que l'idée de vous concevoir ne germe dans la tête de vos parents, avant même de quitter Poudlard, beugla t-il brusquement, lorsque nous étions ensemble à l'ordre du Phénix je ne crois pas me souvenir de vous pleurnichant dans mes bas pour tenter de m'empêcher de me rendre à l'une des réunion du lord noir ! »

Il s'interrompit brutalement, reprit un instant son souffle avant de hurler de plus belle :

« Vous me jetiez le même regard méprisant que tous les autres ! »

Harry resta un instant interdit avant d'exploser à son tour :

« Vous ne racontez que des idioties ! Ça vous plaît tant que ça de vous poser toujours en victime ?! Cessez de croire que le monde entier vous veut du mal et tout ira mieux !

-Vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton et encore moins à me juger Potter ! Je suis votre professeur et vous ne pouvez pas…

-Moi tout ce que je vois, coupa sèchement le plus jeune, c'est un gosse de Serpentard titubant dans un couloir qui refuse de prendre ses responsabilités ! »

Severus sursauta, plantant ses pupilles sombres dans les yeux émeraudes de son élève, les même que celle qu'il chérissait tant autrefois. Il revenait vingt ans en arrière, revoyant nettement la petite rousse, mains sur les hanches sitôt qu'il descendait du train, l'accueillant avec reproche face à sa tenue débraillée ou lorsqu'elle apercevait les livres déchirés ou écornés qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Sa mine inquiète et ses éclats verts furibonds lorsqu'il traînait en pleine nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, exactement comme ce soir. Sauf que ce n'était pas Lily mais son fils qui se tenait devant lui, elle avait donné sa vie pour ce garçon. Son amour qu'il désirait tant, c'était à lui qu'elle l'avait offert : Harry Potter. Le corridor entier eu un brusque soubresaut, Severus plaqua une main tremblant sur le mur alors qu'un violent vertige le terrassait. Il eu le temps de relever la tête pour apercevoir les yeux inquiet du fils Potter, se sentit glisser alors qu'un éclat de voix lui parvenait lointainement. Un violent choc à la tête le raviva un peu :

« Professeur ! Professeur Snape ! »

Deux bras puissant lui maintenaient fermement les épaules. Diantre, depuis quand ce gamin avait-il autant de force… ? La cabane hurlante, James Potter le secouant violemment, tentant tant bien que mal de le maintenir éveiller après l'avoir tiré de l'antre de ce loup garou. Il serra plus étroitement les paupières, chassant tant bien que mal ses vertiges :

« Professeur Snape, beugla à nouveau le brun.

-Potter… »

James ? Lily ? Harry ? Lequel était-ce ? Secouant nerveusement la tête il se laissa finalement aller en arrière, incapable de rester conscient plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>« Vous vous réveillez enfin… ? »<p>

Severus se força à entrouvrir un peu plus un œil, Harry, la mine fatigué assis à son chevet. La scène lui donnait envie de vomir. Reportant son attention sur la pièce environnante il reconnu sans mal l'infirmerie, mais remarqua également que le jour s'était levé. Il porta la main à son front, sentit le contact rugueux d'un bandage qui le fit grimacer :

« Vous vous êtes cogné la tête en tombant. Madame Pomfresh à bien crus que je vous avais fracassé le crâne… Vous n'avez qu'une légère contusion, ajouta le plus jeune avec douceur.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, allait répliquer mais fût aussitôt couper par son professeur :

« Votre ton mielleux, votre sourire stupide, et cela juste après qu'on se soit étripés comme du poisson pourri. C'est louche Potter, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? »

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lâcher un profond soupir :

« Vous avez appelé ma mère. Une bonne partie de la nuit en fait. Et puis vous insultiez mon père. Et Sirius aussi je crois, 'clébard' c'est le petit surnom que vous lui donniez n'est ce pas ?

-Vous allez me faire mourir de honte Potter, soupira l'autre adolescent en détournant les yeux.

-Je ne fais que répondre à votre question monsieur.

-Quelque chose d'autre… ?

-Votre père. Vous hurliez son nom. Comme vous vous êtes réveillez à ce moment, madame Pomfresh vous à aussitôt administrez une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Pathétique, murmura Severus plus pour lui-même que pour son élève. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent un long moment silencieux. Severus n'osant pas croiser le regard de son élève après qu'il l'est vu dans pareille situation, et Harry incapable de faire un reproche ou d'engager une simple conversation tant il se sentait gêner. Finalement se fût une silhouette émergeant au bout de la pièce qui tira le plus jeune de l'embarras, mais si Harry s'apprêtait à accueillir le directeur de l'école avec autant de jovialité qu'à l'accoutumer, son enthousiasme s'effaça sitôt qu'il aperçut le visage soucieux de l'homme où tout sourire était absent. Quand à Severus, il semblait loin d'être enchanté par cette apparition mais s'assit néanmoins sur son lit. Le vieil homme prit place en silence sur une chaise qu'il approcha d'un accio, se retrouvant assis auprès d'Harry :

« Je vais très bien Albus. C'était inutile de vous déranger, railla le professeur.

-Surtout de si bon matin, mais je crois que les circonstances me l'imposaient.

-Les circonstances hein… ?

-Circonstances qui ne prête pas à rire Severus, siffla sèchement Dumbledore.»

L'intéressé se tût aussitôt, sembla tout de même rester de marbre face au ton abrupt de son vis-à-vis qui lâcha un profond soupir :

« Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous faire plaisir Severus… Pas du tout. »

L'autre émit un ricanement, s'affalant dans son lit en signe de provocation :

« Allez y Albus, ne vous gênez pas ! Je suis habitué à vos savons vous le savez bien !

-Il se peut que vous ne retrouviez pas votre apparence première. »

L'annonce sembla faire l'effet d'une bombe. Harry pût voir avec horreur le visage de son professeur devenir livide avant que le jeune homme se redresse :

« Vous vous foutez de moi…. ?

-Je suis on ne peu plus sérieux. Restez calme Serverus.

-Que je reste calme, beugla le sorcier en empoignant ses draps, que je reste calme ?!

-Je planche sur votre cas depuis des semaines, Pomona également. Si cette potion était vraiment normale, ces effets aurait dû se dissiper maintenant du moins le temps que votre organisme l'élimine… Hors il n'en est rien.

-Combien de temps… ?

-Severus… Je ne sais pas. Ce peut-être affaire de quelques jours comme quelques années, je ne sais pas, murmura sombrement le vieil homme.

-Vous vous foutez de moi… ?

-Ecoutez…

-Allez au diable, s'écria Severus en se tendant brutallement avant de frapper violement le matelat.

-Maintenant Severus vous allez vous calmez !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vous rendiez bien compte de ce que j'endure en ce moment, vociféra le brun en abattant à nouveau ses poings sur le matelas.

-Bien sûr que ci Severus, arrêtez de penser que personne ne se préoccupe de votre sort !

-Ah ? Ce n'est pas le cas, railla l'intéressé.

-Non ! »

Les deux 'adultes' se tournèrent simultanément vers le plus jeune :

« Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire sale petit cafard… ?

-Ne parlez pas à Harry sur ce ton, cingla aussitôt Dumbledore, il a parfaitement raison !

-Ca vous arrange bien hein… ? Ce rôle d'espion que vous m'avez…

-Ce rôle c'est celui que vous avez voulu assumer pour expier vos péchés, et vus leurs nombres et leurs qualités peut-être même que vous pouvez estimer avoir eu un sort enviable !

-Comment osez-vous, murmura l'intéressé d'une voix blanche.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous avez ce rôle que vous jouez d'ailleurs à merveille. Mais n'oubliez jamais Severus, que cela n'est pas un caprice de ma part. Et si vous ne voulez pas que j'expose à Harry la part la plus sombre de vous, je vous conseil de vous calmez et de rester tranquille jusqu'à la fin de cet entretien. »

Livide, le professeur jeta un regard courroucé à son élève qui était jusque là resté pantelant avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber dans son lit. Dumbledore resta un instant silencieux et reprit d'une voix plus posée :

« Donc, contrairement à ce que vous affirmer Severus, votre sort m'importe beaucoup. Après avoir appris que vous vous étiez rendu aux réunions de mangemorts sans m'en informer et au vue de l'état actuel des choses, j'ai pris une décision. Dès demain vous partirez avec Harry à Square Grimmaurd, vous y serez plus en sécurité. Et puis je crois qu'Alastor aimerait jeter un coup d'œil sur votre cas…

-Pas question que Maugrey me touche. Et pourquoi Potter doit lui aussi être de la partie, grommela l'adolescent en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son lit.

-Il essaye lui aussi de vous aider, soupira le vieil homme, quand à Harry il pourra peut-être livré quelques informations sur la potion dont il est l'auteur. Et puis je le trouve très pédagogue avec vous…

-JE NE SUIS PLUS UN ENFANT ALBUS !

-Vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment été. Rallongez-vous.

-Pas question ! »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, aucun ne semblant vouloir céder le pas sur l'autre. Finalement, c'est avec un sifflement courroucé que le jeune Serpentard baissa enfin les yeux avant de repousser prestement ses draps, quittant ainsi sa couche :

« Et votre rapport Severus.

-Je vous demande pardon, siffla l'adolescent en replongeant ses pupilles sombres dans celle du vieil homme.

-Votre rapport Severus. Vous avez bien assistez à une réunion n'est ce pas ? »

Le brun resta un instant interdit avant d'offrir un sourire railleur au sorcier puis se détourner :

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Albus. Je vais finir par croire que vous y prenez du plaisir. »

Dumbledore observa impuissant son protégé quitter l'infirmerie non sans claquer violement la porte. Restant un court instant interdit, c'est les jambes légèrement pantelantes qu'Harry se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, encouragé d'un sourire par le directeur de Poudlard. Alors qu'il allait lui aussi franchir la porte, le plus jeune s'arrêta un cours instant lorsqu'un bref sanglot se fit entendre, se retournant pour voir un Dumbledore le dos voûté, la tête plongée entres ses mains :

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas protégé dignement ceux qui me sont chers, souffla t-il. »

* * *

><p>Harry grimaça : jamais l'homme ne lui avait parût si vieux.<p>

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le dortoir, il constata que son professeur semblait avoir presque achevé sa valise et celle-ci semblait tristement vide. Le plus jeune se dirigea à grand pas vers son armoire, saisit quelques vieux jeans ainsi que des pulls :

« Au moins là haut je peux espérer avoir une chambre individuelle, railla soudainement Severus sans se retourner. »

Harry jeta un regard de biais à son professeur, le soupçonnant d'avoir pensé à voix haute simplement pour le provoquer. Se dirigeant vers lui, il lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui fourguer les habits qu'il venait de prendre entre les bras. Snape s'apprêtant à protester se retrouva alors prit de court :

« Vu ce qu'il y'a dans votre valise vous pourrez à peine tenir cinq jours. Ces affaires seront probablement un peu grandes pour vous, mais c'est mieux que rien n'est ce pas. »

Laissant échapper un sifflement, l'adolescent laissa tomber les vêtements offerts sur le sol :

« Trop aimable Potter, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de passer plus de vingt quatre heures sous le toit des Black et en compagnie de Maugrey. Et puis j'ai quelques affaires déjà sur place.

-Mais elles seront bien trop grande pour vous, remarqua le plus jeune.

-JE ME DÉBROUILLERAIS ! »

Severus tremblait, les mains serrées à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, le dos rond. Cette vision ne correspondait pas à celle qu'Harry avait de son professeur : où était l'homme digne et fier ? Où était le Severus qui riait de ses accès de rage, de ses ratés en potion ? Il repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore, grimaça à la pensée horrifiante qui germait en lui : Severus Snape, son professeur de potion lui manquait. Rien dans cet adolescent avachis ne lui rappelait l'homme qu'il avait connu. Rien. Se penchant avec douceur, il ramassa les vêtements pour les placer de lui-même dans la valise du second qui ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer le sol :

« S'il vous plaît monsieur. »

Le brun redressa un instant la tête avant de plonger ses mains dans l'amas de tissus pour en tirer un pull aux couleurs criardes. Harry remonta ses mains pour se protéger le visage, s'attendant à ce que le présent lui soit renvoyé en pleine face, pourtant l'autre n'en fit rien, se contentant de l'observer sous diverses coutures avant qu'un sourire cruel ne déforme un instant son visage :

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez déjà portez cette chose… ?

-L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-Potter…

-C'est un cadeau de Molly, soupira le plus jeune en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Mon dieu. Je crois que je comprends enfin l'origine du mauvais goût du rouquin.

-Vous n'avez vu Ron qu'en uniforme…

-Faux, à Square Grimaud et… en pyjama, siffla t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux. »

Harry eu un sourire discret, se releva avant d'entreprendre de faire lui aussi ses baguages. Alors qu'il s'affairait, un raclement de gorge lui parvint : se retournant, il aperçut son professeur sur le pas de la porte :

« Je serais en bas, Dumbledore nous attends à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour transplaner. Vous descendrez nos valises.

-Bien monsieur, siffla le plus jeune en se détournant agacé.

-Potter.

-Quoi encore ?!

-Merci. »

Harry se retourna brutalement, le claquement de la porte lui ôtant toute parole.

Les deux adolescents prirent place aux cotés du directeur qui leurs tendit doucement les mains. Peu à l'aise dans le transplanage, Harry se saisit à la fois de la main et de la robe du sorcier sous l'air amusé de celui-ci. Snape observa un instant la main de l'homme, la trouva vieillis et chassa de sa mémoire tous les souvenirs pénibles qui l'assaillait à ce moment :

« Si cette main tendue avait pût tout régler comme vous me l'aviez promis à l'époque, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, souffla t-il amèrement. »

Et alors que le regard d'Harry se reportait sur le brun qui fixait obstinément ses pieds, ce dernier attrapa sèchement la main du vieil homme et tout trois disparurent en un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p><em>Combien de temps, combien de temps… Plus d'une année n'est ce pas ? Voici l'improbable retour de Jouvence. De nombreuses péripéties m'avait contrainte à la mise en veille de cette fanfic et j'espère que vous serez heureux de retrouvez notre bon Snape et Harry dans leur cohabitation toujours assez aléatoire bien que le rapprochement continue de se faire en douceur. L'impression de 'tourner en rond' quand à l'évolution de cette histoire fût l'une des raisons de l'arrêt de Jouvence (et pourtant pas de l'écriture, c'est un peu ma spécialité arrêter un écrit puis y revenir bien plus tard), mais le temps faisant de nouvelles idées ont germées dans ma tête et j'espère bien réussir à conduire cet histoire jusqu'au bout ! Amis lecteurs j'espère vous retrouvez pour cette suite, en m'excusant encore auprès de tout les adeptes de Jouvence que j'aurais déçue par cette longue absence et plus particulièrement auprès de ma récente béta-lectrice que j'ai lâchement plantée sans un mot, trop honteuse. Sincères excuses, votre dévouée Anna. <em>


	8. Charmante attention

Harry ne parvint une fois de plus pas à conserver son équilibre et s'attendit une fois de plus à s'écraser au sol. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, il lui fallut un instant pour se rendre compte que deux bras puissant lui enserraient à présent la poitrine et un sourire à s'en fendre les deux joues apparut sur son visage sitôt qu'il eu levé la tête :

« Sirius ! »

L'intéressé lui rendit son sourire, aidant l'adolescent à se relever convenablement avant de l'épousseter avec adresse. L'homme avait attaché ses cheveux, et sentait une délicate odeur de Jasmin qui ne déplu pas à son filleul : sans doute s'attendait-il à la visite du trio dans le manoir familial… Lorsque l'ancien détenu redressa la tête, il commença par saluer le vieux sorcier qui lui rendit docilement ses politesses, avant de se frotter les mains un sourire soudainement mauvais accroché aux lèvres. Moins d'une demi-seconde furent nécessaire à Harry et Dumbledore pour comprendre que les ennuis allaient commencés dès maintenant :

« Snivellus, bon sang moi qui pensais que c'était une blague de mauvais goût !

-Le clébard… Si j'avais sût que tu étais là j'aurais au moins pris le temps de te ramener un os !

-En tout cas Snivi j'ai l'impression que ton rajeunissement n'a en rien affecter ta nature capillaire, sont toujours aussi gras dis moi…

-Et moi que ton incarcération n'est pas venue à bout de ta verve, siffla le Serpentard.

-Il en faudrait bien plus que ça… Alors comment ce porte le Lord Noir ? Toujours à lui baiser les pieds à ce qui se dit ?

-En tout cas ta cousine adorée te passe le bonjour. Oui, oui je crois bien que c'est ton nom qu'elle fredonnait en éventrant cette peluche… !

-Quelle charmante attention… Elle ne pourrait pas se rendre utile et jouer plutôt avec toi ? »

Le vieux sorcier lança un regard impuissant au jeune Griffondor qui savait pertinemment qu'il été plus facile d'arrêter un troupeau de buffles en furie que de désamorcer une dispute entre ces deux ennemis de jeunesse. Se tortillant d'un pied sur l'autre il se contenta d'écouter la véritable joute verbale de l'adolescent et de son parrain :

« Je te préviens Snivi, peu importe que tu es retrouvé ton corps de môme ingrat, c'est pas ça qui va te sauver si tu commet le moindre écart de conduite !

-Mais dis voir c'est le fait d'être coincé dans ton manoir en ruine qui t'as donné autant de vocabulaire ? Je n'aurais jamais crus entendre le terme 'écart de conduite' dans ta petite gueule de lionceau jusqu'à maintenant !

- Figure-toi que je n'ai pas d'autre occupation que la lecture ici, cracha l'animagus.

-Attends une seconde… Tu sais lire ? »

Avec un rugissement hargneux, Black se jeta sur le plus petit qui se retrouva étalé de tout son long au sol. Il parvint à asséner un puissant coup de genoux dans le ventre de l'ancien taulard avant de rouler sur le coté et d'offrir un sourire acide à son aîné :

« Tu te bat toujours comme une fillette Snape !

-Et toi toujours aussi minable lorsqu'il en va de me maîtriser Black, répliqua sèchement l'autre.

-Attends, je suis sûr que je me suis amélioré, siffla le brun en dégainant sa baguette.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit les enfants ! »

Dumbledore, empoigna fermement Sirius par le bras qui se releva avant de s'épousseter machinalement l'épaule. Il rengaina finalement sa baguette avec un soupir irrité, fort à parier qu'il aurait aimé s'adonner à un petit duel. Harry tendit une main hésitante à son professeur qui après une hésitation lui empoigna le poignet, laissant échapper un grognement sitôt qu'il fut remis sur pied : à coup sûr Sirius ne l'avait pas ménagé. Le vieil homme se racla la gorge :

« Harry et Sirius vont demeurer ici quelques temps, nous avons dû faire face à un accident déplorable et je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se reproduise.

-Et qui mettez vous à l'abri Dumbledore ? L'enfant ou l'espion, railla le brun.

-Ne sois pas insolent Sirius. Ils sont tout deux en danger depuis la résurrection de Voldemort, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. »

Sirius hocha gravement la tête, saisit son filleul avec douceur pour l'entrainer vers la bâtisse :

« Bien, je vous laisse aux bons soins de Sirius. Je convoquerais l'Ordre pour une réunion dès demain. En attendant pensez à vous reposer et reprendre des forces. »

Alors que l'homme se détournait son avancé fut brutalement interrompu par deux bras frêles s'agrippant à lui, il se tourna avec le sourire faisant ainsi face à son protégé :

« Un problème Severus ?

-C'est une blague Albus ? Une grossière farce n'est ce pas, couina le brun.

-Que voulez vous dire Severus ?

-Ne faîtes pas l'imbécile, vous comptez me laissez seul ici avec le morveux et cet espèce… cet espèce…

-Allons Servilus je ne suis pas si effrayant que ça hein ? Allez viens avec nous je vais te préparer un biberon bien chaud ! »

L'intéressé fusilla l'animagus du regard :

« Même moi j'ai une limite quand à ce dont je suis capable d'endurer, et passer plus d'une heure seul en compagnie du clébard est au-delà de mes capacités.

-Enfin Severus, vous exagérez…

-Bon sang Albus on parle de Sirius Black ! Envoyez-moi dans l'antre du Lord Noir autant de fois que vous voulez mais vous ne _pouvez_ pas m'imposer ça !

-Tu deviens vraiment effrayant Snivi, grimaça l'ennemi juré.

-Allons, allons Severus, je crois que vos paroles dépassent votre pensée ! »

Le vieil homme enfouis une main dans la tignasse sombre du brun qui le repoussa vivement, ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'eu pour seul echo qu'un craquement sonore. Sirius se frotta la nuque vraisemblablement aussi ennuyé que son ennemi de jeunesse quand à la suite des évènements. Il héla le Serpentard qui se détourna à peine, le regard clairement absent :

« Rah bon sang Snivi reste pas planté là ! Ecoute ça m'enchante autant que toi ce plan foireux mais on n'a pas le choix d'accord ? C'est le vieux qui décide. »

Alors que l'adolescent manquait cruellement de réaction, c'est avec un mugissement que Sirius franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, empoignant fermement le bras du potionniste pour le trainer vers le manoir. Severus se débattit légèrement :

« Putain sérieux j'ai l'impression d'être garde chiourme à la crèche ! Arrête de t'agiter !

-J'ai mal…

-Oh bon sang arrête voir je te serre à peine ! Depuis quand t'es devenu une telle…»

Le regard noir que Severus lui jeta avant de désigner son avant bras d'un mouvement de tête fit taire instantanément l'animagus qui lâcha un simple « Oh » sonore avant de relâcher le brun qui ramena aussitôt son bras contre lui. Harry qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se produire tenta vainement de croiser le regard de son professeur dont l'attention restait pour le moment entièrement focalisée sur son parrain :

« Je vais dans mes appartements évite de me déranger tu veux ?

-Profess…

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi Potter, souffla le brun d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Ecoute Servi… Snape, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit malgré tout je…

-Je connais le manoir Black. Merci pour ce brusque excès de bons sentiments mais ne force pas trop : tu risquerais de chopper de l'urticaire. »

Le Serpentard les dépassa sans un regard de plus et pénétra dans le manoir.

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans la cuisine d'un commun accord, Severus n'étant pas sortit de sa chambre depuis leur arrivé à Square Grimaud. Harry contemplait en silence la tasse fumante que son parrain venait de poser devant lui. Sirius s'accouda au plan de travail, avalant distraitement une gorgée de café avant d'offrir un sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux à son tendre filleul :<p>

« Ne laisse pas Servilus te saper le moral Harry, essaye de profiter un peu de ce petit aparté.

-Je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, murmura le plus jeune en baissant les yeux. »

L'ancien taulard se frotta la nuque vraisemblablement ennuyé :

« Pour l'instant mieux vaut le laisser tranquille. Dumbledore m'a bien dit qu'il avait quelques difficultés à gérer la situation, y compris vis-à-vis de toi. »

Harry fit tourner doucement sa tasse devant lui : la distance que lui imposaient leurs statuts respectifs d'élève et de professeur en plus de la relation particulière de 'fils de James Potter' avait été sérieusement mis à mal depuis ce fameux accident de potion. Sirius bût une nouvelle gorgée aussi bruyamment que possible, sans nul doute pour sortir son neveu de sa rêverie :

« Sniv… Snape à besoin de calme pour réfléchir à la situation. Chercher à le comprendre, le défendre sans arrêt… ça ne mène à rien. »

Le plus jeune baissa la tête :

« Ne fais pas la même erreur que ta mère. »

Les deux sorciers détournèrent simultanément la tête alors que le Serpentard, vêtu d'une cape particulièrement sombre les observait depuis le seuil. Sirius plissa les yeux, aussitôt sur la défensive devant ce pâle adolescent :

« Pardon de t'avoir coupé la parole, railla le jeune homme avec un sourire acide.

-Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre. »

Severus eu un haussement d'épaule désabusé :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cet accoutrement Snape. »

L'intéressé grimaça aussitôt, jeta un regard de biais à Harry qui se sentit frémir :

« Je suis appelé, souffla t-il finalement.

-Harry… »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers son parrain qui lui offrit un sourire pour le moins crispé :

« Sors de cette pièce tu veux ?

-Mais Sirius je, commença l'adolescent.

-Harry, sois un bon garçon et sors de cette pièce. »

Lentement, le jeune Griffondor hocha la tête, la voix tendue de son parrain ne laisser rien présager de bon, mais lui tenir tête maintenant ne servirais à rien. En silence donc, Harry s'effaça, jeta un regard désemparé à son professeur lorsqu'il le frôla et sortit de la petite cuisine où la tension était désormais palpable. Severus jeta un regard las en arrière, suivant un instant la démarche incertaine de son jeune élève qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Enfin il reporta son attention sur Sirius Black, très raide et poings sérés. Il se permit de sourire devant le visage fermé de l'ancien Griffondor :

« Le préserver à tout prix, tu sembles vraiment être devenu un vrai parrain. Charmant Black. »

L'animagus s'avança vers celui qui fût autrefois son souffre douleur favoris, qui secoua doucement la tête avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais :

« Eh quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête ? Je suis poli, je viens simplement te prévenir qu'il ne faudra pas m'attendre pour dîner ! Tu as peur que je manque à la table ? Décidèment ces longs mois de solitude ne t'on pas beaucoup réussi…

-Snape tu ne peux pas y aller.

- Tu me fais vomir. Arrête de faire comme-ci tu ne m'avais jamais vu partir lécher les pompes du Lord Noir pour assurer vos arrières. Tu as besoin de te donner bonne conscience devant ton filleul ou quoi ?

- Harry n'a rien à voir là dedans, aboya Sirius. »

Il rejoignit l'adolescent en quelques pas, lui attrapa vivement le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur, Severus grimaça, se débattit aussitôt sans parvenir à se dégager. La douleur de son avant-bras se faisait à présent lancinante et gênait considérablement ses mouvements :

« Bon sang redescend sur terre Snape !

-T'en à rien à foutre Black, tu ne peux pas me faire gober que mon sort te préoccupe !

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de veillez sur vous. Et ce vous inclus mon adorable filleul et ta détestable personne que ça me plaise ou non.

-Et quoi Black, t'étais pas un peu plus tête brûlé étant gamin ? Toujours à braver l'autorité, anarchiste jusqu'au bout des pattes ! Il est passé où le grand Giffondor ?

-Et c'est pour ça que t'es revenus à cette apparence Snape, c'est pour ça ?! »

Le plus petit frappa, l'animagus para aisément le coup et enserra fermement son poignet :

« Tu voulais me remettre nos erreurs sous le nez hein ? Nous remettre devant cette époque, devant nos regrets ?! James et Lily ils…

-Arrête parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient encore en vie, coupa le plus jeune rouge vif, passe à autre chose Black !

- C'EST TOI QUI FAIS REVIVRE LE PASSE, BORDEL, SNAPE ! »

Un violent soubresaut terrassa le Serpentard dont sa main libre vint s'agripper à son tour au col de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier inspira à nouveau, vociféra :

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne voulais pas de ça Snape, James… Lily… Personne n'a jamais souhaité tout ça. Snape ? »

Sirius lâcha brutalement le poignet du Serpentard, glissa à une vitesse fulgurante une main mal assuré contre les côtes de son vis-à-vis qui s'effondra sans plus de manière contre son torse. L'ancien taulard en aurait vomit. Le cœur de l'adolescent pulsait violement contre sa poitrine, l'idée que l'autre était en train de faire une attaque éclata en lui. Il allait l'appeler à nouveau, une voix faible l'interrompit :

« Je dois y aller Black… »

Le brun déglutit, Severus le tuait. Ce soir il le haïssait toujours autant qu'à cette époque, mais à présent il avait une véritable conscience et se trouvait capable de prendre du recul, tout comme James lors de l'accident de la cabane Hurlante. Il se voyait encore vociférer après James au bout de ce tunnel sombre alors que son meilleur ami se démenait corps et âme pour tirer leur ennemi de toujours de ce mauvais pas. Il secoua doucement la tête :

« Putain Snape. »

Le plus petit pris maladroitement appuis contre le torse de l'animagus, se dégageant vivement avant de s'affaler contre le mur de la cuisine sous les yeux de l'autre sorcier qui ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer dans un claquement sec, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il observa impuissant le Serpentard se trainer dans le hall, la voix de son jeune filleul lui parvint. Il pénétra à son tour dans le large vestibule : Harry empoignait la manche de son professeur s'y agrippant énergiquement alors que l'autre sorcier lui beuglait de se comporter en adulte, lui même aggripé à la poignée de la porte. Snape allait partir une fois de plus affronter seul le danger sans que lui puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'ancien Griffondor traversa en quelques enjambés les mètres qui le séparait de ses deux cadets. Sa main s'agrippa à son tour au bras du brun qui ne sembla pas réagir :

« Snape. »

Le plus petit reporta alors son regard sur son ennemi de toujours :

« C'est pareil qu'avant Black, pourquoi fais-tu comme si tout avait changé, murmura t-il. »

Sirius se sentit défaillir. Il ravala sa salive, entrouvrit la bouche pour rabrouer le plus jeune, la referma en un claquement sec avant de baisser la tête. Il resta un instant ainsi sous le regard inquiet de son jeune filleul. C'est avec un grognement qu'il lâcha brutalement Severus qui se détourna, franchis la porte et disparu dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p>« Tu es en retard Severus.<p>

-Un léger contre-temps Maître, grogna le mangemort en rajustant son capuchon. »

Le Lord Noir eu un léger sourire que Severus choisit d'ignorer et détourna la tête. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il était seul en compagnie de Voldemort. Cette constatation le tétanisa un instant : rien dans son récent comportement n'indiquait qu'il ai à subir la moindre sentence, cette convocation avait bien un but, forcément. Le second sorcier sembla remarquer son trouble car il lui offrit une fois de plus un sourire qu'il aurait certainement voulu chaleureux autant dire que cela revenait à se visualiser un requin tentant une caresse à un poisson :

« Ne prend pas cet air effarouché mon bon Severus, je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire ! »

Le plus jeune fit un effort pour sourire aimablement à son tour :

« Vois-tu, repris Voldemort avec un ton de mélodrame, tu t'es toujours montré d'une loyauté infinie à mon égard, exécutant toujours la moindre de mes requêtes mais capable de faire preuve de sentiments pas comme ces gorilles que nous recrutons parfois !

-Mais ils sont pourtant nécessaires.

-Tu vois Severus, tu es intelligent, très intelligent même ! Ton raisonnement est celui d'un sorcier talentueux !

-C'est trop Maître, souffla le brun en se courbant légèrement se demandant bien où le Lord Noir voulait en venir.

-Ne joue pas les modestes ! Et bien mon cher Severus… »

L'intéressé s'agenouilla brutalement lorsqu'il sentit l'autre s'approcher. Il dû faire preuve d'un grand sang froid pour ne pas laisser transparaître le moindre frémissement lorsque les mains du Lord Noir se placèrent de part et d'autre de ses joues pour finalement lui ôter son capuchon. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux, fixant avec attention les dalles sombres alors que la voix de Voldemort vint à nouveau emplir la grande salle :

« Au vue de ton nouvel état j'ai décidé de concéder un petit effort sur mon temps ô combien précieux. Je me doute qu'être plongé au milieu de tous ces couards hurlant doit-être une véritable épreuve en sois, soupira le sorcier. »

Le plus petit ne répondit rien, osa jeter un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis qui n'avait pas cesser de sourire et laisser désormais filler distraitement sa main dans la chevelure du brun :

« Et bien que ton apparence puisse mettre d'une certaine utilité et me rende vaguement nostalgique, forcé de reconnaître que tu ne jouie plus de l'autorité que tu avais sur mes nouvelles recrues et sur tes autres frères d'ailleurs…

-J'en conviens, grimaça l'intéressé.

-Et bien Severus tu seras donc ravi d'apprendre… »

Il tressaillit lorsque la main noueuse de l'homme se glissa le long de sa jugulaire puis sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Ses yeux plongèrent aussitôt dans ceux de l'autre sorcier dont le sourire s'étira encore davantage :

« Que j'ai trouvé la solution à ton petit problème.

-Maî-Maître c'est…

-Mais, et tu le sais mieux que personne tout à un prix Severus. »

Le plus jeune se raidit lorsque Voldemort effleura sa joue, le sourire qu'il affichait se muant imperceptiblement en une moue haineuse que Severus ne connaissait que trop bien. La mâchoire entravée, il déglutit péniblement tandis que l'autre répéter d'une voix doucereuse :

« Chaque chose à un prix. »

* * *

><p><em>C-C-Cadeau de Noël ? J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez passez un très bon réveillon et que le Père Noël à gâter chacun d'entres vous comme il le mérite ! De mon coté ce chapitre à été un peu plus long que ce que j'avais prévue mais je suis relativement contente du résultat… Les choses s'accélèrent un peu pour Severus qui n'en est pourtant pas au bout de ces peines ! Vous avez dû constater qu'Harry à pas mal été 'écarté' lors de ce chapitre, la faute à Sirius bien sûr, je m'en doutais un peu mais après une brève relecture je ne pensais pas que ce serais aussi flagrant *rire* ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir lors de la lecture de ce chapitre, et que le suivant ne se fera pas (trop) attendre ! Merci encore pour vos petits messages qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur, je suis heureuse de voir que Jouvence n'a pas perdu ces adeptes malgré mon absence… Merci à tous ! A très bientôt et en attendant : joyeuses fêtes !<em>


End file.
